Winter Break
by SpySkater
Summary: Paige and Marco are coming for winter break so Nick has his whole winter break planned out. Spend more time with his new girlfriend. Get two of his best friends back together with the help of Marco. But one thing stands in the way of the second idea.
1. Darcy's New Boyfriend

Darcy walked out of Degrassi and sat down on the stairs. She ruffled through her backpack for her cell phone. She took it out of her backpack and turned it on. She sighed when she saw she had no messages.

"Need a ride?" asked someone. Darcy turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Spin." she said, as she turned back around.

"So, do you need a ride?" Darcy was silent until she saw a motorcycle pull up.

"No. I've got one." Darcy put her cell phone in her bag and put it on her shoulder. She ran to the motorcycle. The guy on it gave her a helmet and she put it on, as she hopped on the motorcycle. Spinner watched as she did so.

"Hey Spinner." Emma said. She and Manny looked over at Darcy and watched as she rode off.

"I thought you were gonna ask Darcy if she needed a ride." Manny said.

"I did. Turns out she already had one." Spinner said.

"It's OK."

"Since Darcy's not ridin', can you give us a ride?" Emma asked, hopefully.

"Sure. Come on."

------------------------------

"Where are we?" Darcy asked.

"I told you I wanted to take you somewhere. So here we are." Nick said.

"It's a park."

"I know." Nick and Darcy walked through the park until they found an empty, shady place by the lake. Darcy lay down on the ground and Nick sat beside her.

"It's beautiful."

"I guess. I've always thought of this place as a place for me to think." The two continued to talk forever, until there was nothing to talk about. Nick lifted Darcy's shirt above her belly button slowly. He then began to play around with her belly button, which tickled her, but she withheld her laughter. He looked over to her. He leaned in until his lips were touching hers. The kiss deepened and Darcy sat up. She pulled away quickly when she felt Nick's hands on her back. "What?"

"As I said to Spinner, we made a vow."

"Right, to abstain from sex until marriage. I guess I'll have to renew that." Nick muttered the last sentence.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Nick said, turning away.

"No. Don't shut me out. Tell me."

"OK. I lost my virginity when I was sixteen."

"To who?"

"No one important."

"No, tell me."

"Paige. Paige Michalchuk."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Are you OK with this?"

"Of course. Why should I be jealous? You're mine now, right?"

"Right." Nick was surprised that she was OK with this. Darcy gave Nick a quick kiss and grabbed her backpack.

"What time is it?" Darcy asked.

"Um, about five o'clock." Nick answered.

"Oh my gosh. We've been here for two hours." Darcy stood up and grabbed her bag.

"So what?"

"So what? My mom is going to want to know where I've been. What am I going to say?"

"Hey, I'm the one who has to go home to Alex. Besides, just tell her you were with Emma. Well, Emma's brother."

"That's lying."

"I know. But, how would your mom feel about you hanging out with a college student who just happens to be your boyfriend?"

"She wouldn't let me see you anymore."

"And we wouldn't want that, so…"

"So, I'll say I was with Emma."

"OK. Now come on." Nick and Darcy ran to the motorcycle and got on.

------------------------------

"See ya later." Darcy said, quickly.

"Hey, don't I get a prize?" Nick said. Darcy walked back over to Nick and gave him kiss. "So, am I picking you up tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Darcy said, playfully.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, you _may_ be picking me up tomorrow."

"Well, I need to know before school ends."

"Don't worry. You will." Nick watched as Darcy went inside the house and then drove off to his apartment.

------------------------------

"Yo, Alex!" Nick called as he walked into his apartment. "Alex, get out here." Alex walked out her room.

"Hey. You're home. I didn't expect you back for a while." Alex said.

"Yeah, well, Darcy had to go home."

"That's the problem with dating a high schooler secretly. You know what happened to Paige and Matt."

"Haha. Shut up."


	2. Darcy and Nick Get Acquainted

**A/N: Warning:This whole chapter is a flashback.**

Darcy walked into the auditorium of the camp. She looked around and then head backstage. There were a bunch of dressing rooms and a few chairs. She searched a little more until she heard a guitar and a male singing voice. She walked to the stage, but stayed out of the performer's sight. He had straight brown hair down to the middle of his neck. She joined him in singing after a while and walked over to him. He turned to her. Darcy recognized him as Nick Simpson, Emma's brother. The two continued to sing.

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked, once they'd finished.

"I'm the worship leader. And you?" Nick asked.

"I'm a counselor at this camp."

"So, since you're a counselor here, shouldn't you be caring for children?"

"The girls are in the cabin with another counselor. And shouldn't you have caught the bus with us?"

"I would've if graduation hadn't been at the same time as you guys were leaving. And I didn't have to move my stuff into my new apartment."

"So how'd you get here?"

"Motorcycle." Nick simply answered.

"Oh." Darcy said in barely a whisper.

"So, I didn't know you could sing, but wow. That was great."

"Thanks."

"Nick?" called Margaret, the head of the camp. "And Darcy? Uh, dinner in ten."

"Alright. We'll be there in a minute." Nick said. Margaret turned and left the auditorium. Nick put his guitar on the stand, then he and Darcy walked to the mess hall.

-------------------------------

"Alright guys. You can sit down." Nick said. It was the first worship session of camp. "I'm gonna slow things up a bit. But, I'd like help to sing this song, so Darcy Edwards come up here." Darcy got up nervously, shocked at what Nick had just done.

"What are you doing?" Darcy whispered when she got onstage.

"Just do what you did this afternoon and you'll do great." Darcy sat in the chair next to the one Nick had set out. Nick handed her a microphone. "Alright, here we go."

_Verse 1_

_**Nick:**  
I can take a plane high up in the sky and fly for a million miles  
Write a melody so sweet, make a tear turn into a smile  
I can see the color of spring I can even feel the weather change  
And soon the leaves fall and winter calls,  
'cause nothing ever stays the same  
When I think of where I've been, what I've done and all I own  
How I think I know everything, like I made it here on my own  
And like the wind that blows, like a flower that grows  
Still with all I can do _

Chorus 1  
(Without You) life's a song with no end  
Without You, like having a heart that won't mend  
Without You, we're just actors on a stage  
Like a child who's lost his way  
Wouldn't be here today without You

Verse 2  
I admit that sometimes pride tries to hide my view  
And even this gift that you gave me, I forget it's for You  
**Both:**

_And all the many days and many ways Your grace I've abused  
**Nick:**_

_Still you were patient and Your love loved me through  
But the wind still blows and the flower still grows_

_**Both:**_

_And one thing is still true. _

Chorus 1

_(Without You) life's a song with no end  
Without You, like having a heart that won't mend  
Without You, we're just actors on a stage  
Like a child who's lost his way  
Wouldn't be here today without You  
Chorus 2_

_**Darcy:**  
(Without You) life's a wound that won't heal  
(Without You), nothing in this world is for real  
Without You, we're just actors on a stage  
Like a child who's lost his way  
Wouldn't be here today without You _

Bridge  
Can't live, can't see Your will for me  
Can't do anything  
Anything

Chorus 1

_**Both:**_

_(Without You) life's a song with no end  
Without You, like having a heart that won't mend  
Without You, we're just actors on a stage  
Like a child who's lost his way  
Wouldn't be here today without You  
Chorus 2  
(Without You) life's a wound that won't heal  
(Without You), nothing in this world is for real  
Without You, we're just actors on a stage  
Like a child who's lost his way  
Wouldn't be here today without You_

_Vamp  
Without You, we're like a bride with no groom  
Without You, it's like seeing no sunshine in June  
Without You, we're just actors on a stage  
Like a child who's lost his way  
We wouldn't be here today_

_**Darcy:**  
Without You, Jesus my life would be lost.  
Without You, I'll never know what it cost  
To see You, lay Your life down for me  
From my past now I'm free  
Tell me where would I be without You.  
Tell me where would I be without You  
Wouldn't be here today without You  
Wouldn't be here today without You  
_

_**Nick:**  
I can take a plane high up in the sky and fly for a million miles_

The kids and teens in the audiences applauded.

"Told ya. You did great." Nick said. He smiled at her, as she rolled her eyes at him.

1 Week Later

"I dare you to dive into the lake." Dan said.

"No. It's freezing." Nick said.

"Oh, come on, you chicken. We've all done it." Jake said. Nick thought about it.

"Fine, I'll do it." Nick said. He took off his shirt. He began to take off his pants, when Tommy stopped him.

"You have to do it with pants." Tommy said.

"Fine. OK." Nick said. He re-buckled his belt and was about to dive in when Dan stopped him.

"Wait 'til we get down there." Dan said.

"Hurry up." Nick's bandmates ran down the hill and started shouting, but Nick couldn't hear them. Then, he knew what they were saying when everyone looked up at him. Nick took a deep breath and stepped back he then ran and dived off the hill. He closed his eyes and in a few seconds, he felt himself hit the water. He swam up to the surface of the lake and took a breath of air. He ran his hands through his hair and wiped the water from his eyes.

"Nice dive." he heard. He turned to see Darcy.

"Ah, you were watching?"

"Who wasn't?"

"Ha ha."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Dan, Tommy, and Jake dared me."

"So, how does the water feel to you? You said it was cold earlier."

"It's warming up." Nick said.

-------------------------------

"I'm cold." Darcy said, her teeth chattering. Some of the counselors had finished their midnight swim.

"Here." Nick said, as he grabbed a blanket from his bag. He put it around Darcy and walked with her.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. I'm fine." Nick could see the strange look on Darcy's face. "Yeah, I'm a bit cold." He moved in closer to her and put the blanket around him, too.

"Cool tattoo." Darcy said, noticing the Celtic chain tattoo on his upper right arm.

"Yeah. Me and Alex got one the day after graduation."

When they were finally out of earshot of the others, they sat down on the sand. Darcy leaned her head on Nick's bare shoulder. He began to breathe a little faster.

"You OK?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nick said, trying to calm his breathing. He felt his heart beat faster. Hopefully Darcy wouldn't notice.

1 Week Later

"Hey guys. Would you cover for me?" Nick said, as he grabbed his jacket.

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"I'm going out to binge."

"Ah, you are learning fast, young Neo."

"All thanks to you, Morpheus." The whole band laughed.

"So you're going alone?" asked Dan.

"No, Tank. Darcy's coming with me." The band oohed in awe.

"You two have been getting very close lately." Tommy said.

"She's a friend of my sister's who happens to go to the school I just graduated from."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Dan said, throwing a pillow at Nick. Nick threw it back hitting Dan in the face. Dan fell back onto his bed.

"I'm out. I'll be back in about an hour. Jake, watch these two knuckleheads."

"I'm on it. And how come I don't have a Matrix nickname?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Tank, we should come up with one." Tommy said.

"How about Trinity?" Dan asked.

"No. Neo falls in love with Trinity and Nick's not gay. Plus, Darcy's Trinity." Luckily, Nick hadn't been in the room to hear that. He was already running to Darcy's cabin. When he got there, Darcy was sitting on the bench in front of the cabin.

"Hey, you ready?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Darcy stood up and took Nick's hand. They ran a few miles before coming to Nick's motorcycle. "How do we get there?" Nick handed her a helmet.

"Hop on. Its a few miles down." Nick put on his helmet and got on the motorcycle. Darcy after him. "Hang on tight." Darcy wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and Nick started the bike **(A/N: Being lazy)**. Nick looked around to make sure no one had woken up or were walking around. All he could see was the lights from his cabin. He began to drive the bike down the road. On their left, Darcy could see trees; on the right was just empty space, until they came to what looked like a small town. Nick stopped in a parking lot and got off the bike. He took off his helmet and helped Darcy off the bike. She took off the helmet and followed Nick's lead. They walked inside a restaurant and found somewhere to sit.

"How'd you find this place?"

"The band. They tell me a lot of things. They took me here the second night of camp."

"You guys seem close. Even though you met two weeks ago."

----------------------------

Nick and Darcy walked on the camp grounds in the dark night. It was nearly midnight and the two had been out for hours. They came over to a large tree. Nick sat down against it and Darcy sat next to him.

"So, you have your own apartment?" Darcy said.

"Yeah. I share it with Alex." Nick answered.

"Alex Nunez?"

"Yeah, that's the Alex. So, I heard you and Spin broke up."

"Yeah."

"Wow, two times in, what, two days?"

"Yeah. He came to talk to me before I left."

"He wants to get back together with you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Look, I'm not gonna lie. You deserve to be treated like a goddess. And if Spinner can't treat you like that, he doesn't deserve you."

"You think so?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, I mean-" Darcy kissed Nick softly. Nick pulled away in shock.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward. I just-" Nick shushed her and kissed her back. Then, he saw a glint of light that had not come from a cabin or car. He pulled away and looked over to the cabins. Then, he looked at his digital watch.

"Oh, crap."

"What?"

"It's midnight on a Wednesday. Margaret's checking all the cabins. Come on." Nick and Darcy stood up and ran to the cabins. Darcy tried to open the door to her cabin, but it was locked.

"Nick!" Darcy whispered. He turned to her. "It's locked." Nick ran to her and pulled out his keys to the camp. He tested some of the keys, before Margaret turned the corner. He finally got the right key when he saw Margaret's flashlight. Nick opened the door and Darcy ran in. "Thanks."

"No problem." Nick said, quickly. He ran to his cabin and opened the door. He quickly closed it and searched for his bed in darkness. He found it and crawled in. He covered himself with the covers and pretended to be sleep. He heard the door open and saw the lights turn on. Margaret turned on the lights and Nick heard the other guys moan.

"Turn out the lights, Margaret. We're all here." Jake said. Nick didn't know if Jake knew he was in the cabin or if he was covering for him.

"Alright. Night, boys."

"Night." the boys said. Margaret turned out the lights and left the cabin.

"Have a nice night, Neo?" Nick heard Dan say.

Another Two Weeks Later

Darcy and Nick walked on the camp ground. Nick had his arms around Darcy. He was whispering something in her ear. She giggled at whatever he was saying.

"Hey Darcy!" Linus called. "Nick." Linus hated Nick, ever since Nick had punched him in his stomach.

"Oh, hi Linus. Nick, stop it." Darcy said.

"Hey Linus. What's up?" Nick said.

"I can't believe this." Linus said.

"Believe what?"

"That you promote 'safe sex' and they allow you to work here."

"Oh, I see. You're still mad, because I punched you for calling Marco a fag. And I believe in abstinence too. It's just that most kids don't wanna wait. So, we have to come up with another solution."

"So, promiscuous sex is the answer?"

"It's not promiscuous and it's better with a condom than without."

"Not only do you support sex, you're friends with three fags."

"No, I'm friends with _four_ homosexuals and a bisexual. Get the proper term right. I don't appreciate you calling my friends that."

"What? Fags? That's what they are."

"I guess you still haven't learned your lesson." Nick said, balling up his fist and stepping towards Linus, threateningly.

"Nick, don't. Fighting's not the answer." Darcy said, coming between Nick and Linus.

"Is there a problem over here?" said a voice. Darcy and Nick turned to see who it was. There stood Dan, Jake, and Tommy.

"No. Of course not." Linus said. He shoved Nick as he walked past leaving the five there.

The Last Day

"Hey Darcy!" Nick called. Darcy turned to him. He stopped in front of her and kissed her.

"Hey. When do you leave?"

"Now. I get to go with you guys. I talked to Kevin and he said we could put my bike with the luggage and I can ride with you guys."

"No way!" Darcy hugged Nick tightly.

"Yes way. I just need to put the motorcycle in and then you guys can put in your luggage."

"Well, the kids are still packing."

"Perfect. I'll go get Dan, Jake, and Tommy." Nick ran over to his cabin and walked inside. "Guys, do you mind lugging my motorcycle into the bus?"

"No problem. Come on guys." Tommy said. They walked outside and picked up the bike.

"Man, this is heavy." Dan said.

"Of course it is, you dope. It's a motorcycle." Jake said. They carefully carried it over to the bus and put it in. Darcy watched as they did.

"OK. Lower it. Slowly." Nick said. After putting it down, Nick strapped it to the floor. "Alright. We're set. Thanks guys."

"Alright, see you in Toronto." Tommy said. Tommy and Nick shook hands and the three band members went back to their cabin. Nick put his duffel bag in and put his backpack on.

"Ready to go." Darcy asked.

"Yup, I'm just waiting for you guys." Nick said. Darcy grabbed her bags and put them in the bus and then waited with Nick.

--------------------------------

Linus watched as Darcy and Nick talked not too far away from him. They were always laughing. This crept Linus out. What could they possibly be talking about? He turned away from them and began to talk to another counselor.

"So, what's the first thing you're gonna do when we get home?" Nick asked.

"Possibly, go to bed. Maybe hang out with your sister. You?"

"Move in to my apartment a bit more. Maybe I'll see you at my old house." Nick leaned in and gently kissed Darcy.

"Maybe. But if I do go over there, Emma and Manny can't know."

"About us? Definitely. Nor anyone else at Degrassi."

-------------------------------

When they got back to Toronto, Dan, Jake, and Tommy were already standing there, ready to get the motorcycle out the bus. After the children had gotten their luggage and been picked up, the four guys took the motorcycle out and put it down.

"Well, our work here is done." Tommy said.

"We'll see you later." Dan said.

"Bye." Nick said, as they walked away. "So, Darcy? Do you have a ride?"

"Yeah. Linus is taking me home, but I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll 'bump' into each other at The Dot."

"Maybe." Darcy kissed him and began to walk over to Linus. "Tell Alex I say hi." Nick got on his motorcycle and headed over to his apartment.

-------------------------------

"Yo, sexy Lexi. I'm home." Nick had begun to call Alex sexy Lexi when they moved in together. Alex hated it, considering she was a lesbian and was only friends with Nick. The name was also irritating.

"Stop calling me that!" Alex called from her room. "So, how was camp?" Alex walked out the room and sat on the couch by Nick.

"I had fun. I met someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Darcy Edwards."

"Wait. You mean the girl Spinner used to go out with? The Christian freak?"

"Yeah. And she's not a freak."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just like her."

"OK. Well, it's not like I'm gonna hit on her, so you have my blessing."

"I didn't know I needed it, but thanks."


	3. Paige and Marco's Arrival

Alex woke up to the sound of Nick playing his keyboard. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stood up and walked into the living room.

"How long have you been awake?" Alex asked, as she yawned.

"Please, I never went to sleep."

"What are you doing?"

"Working on my last assignment before winter break and if I don't finish it in twenty minutes I'm going to fail music."

"What do you have to do?"

"Compose a song. The beginning's good, but the middle and the end sound too slow."

"Let me listen." Nick played the song for Alex. "Hmm, you're right. Here, try this." Alex pressed a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Hey!" Nick complained.

"Play the middle, again." Alex said. Nick played it again.

"Yes. That's what I've been looking for. Why didn't I think of that?" He played the song all the way through, and then he stood up and took the keyboard off the stand. He put it in a bag and was about to walk out the apartment, when Alex stopped him. "What?"

"I wouldn't go in my pajamas." Nick looked down at what he was wearing.

"Right. Thanks." Nick ran to his room and quickly changed his clothes. "Later skater." He ran out the door and headed to class.

------------------------------------

Nick put his keyboard next to its stand and quietly grabbed Alex's apartment key. He put it in his pocket and picked up his keys so they made noise, so Alex would acknowledge him.

"Hey. Where are you going? You just got back." Alex called.

"I have to go to the airport to go pick up Paige and Marco. I'll be back later."

"Alright. Later." Nick left and locked the door behind him. He ran downstairs to his car and drove it to the airport.

------------------------------------

"Nick!"

"Paige! Marco!" Nick hugged Paige and Marco tightly. "I missed you guys so much."

"Us, too. Banting's not the same without you." Paige said.

"You don't know what'd it'd be like if I did go there."

"It doesn't matter." Marco said.

"Nick, this is Michael." Paige said. She was pointing to the young man behind her. He had brown curly hair, which went all over the place. Nick shook his hand.

"Hello." Michael said.

"Hi. So, we better get your bags. Come on." They talked as they walked to the baggage claim about school and their new lives. It took them ten minutes to grab all the bags.

"Cool car." Marco said, as he got in the passenger seat.

"Thanks. I just bought it yesterday." Nick said, as he started the car.

------------------------------------

"So, who is this Michael guy?" Nick whispered to Marco, as they got on the freeway.

"You don't wanna know." Marco responded in a grave voice.

"Tell me."

"It's her boyfriend."

"What! You didn't tell me that in the text!" Nick said, a little too loud.

"Tell you what?" Paige asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned with." Nick said, nervously. "This is gonna screw up the plan."

"You think." Nick sighed.

"We'll talk about it at my apartment."

-------------------------------------

Nick opened the door to his apartment. When he walked in, he felt something hit his head.

"OW!" he screamed, grabbing his head.

"You locked me in our apartment without keys." Alex said, coming from behind the doors.

"Well, I didn't want you to leave." Alex hit him again. "Ow! Would you stop that? Geez, same old aggressive Alex." Nick gave Alex her key and walked out the doorway.

"Alex!" Marco immediately pulled Alex into a hug. She hugged him, uncomfortably, but no one noticed.

"Hey Marco. It's good to see you, too." Marco let go of her and walked inside the apartment. Then, Paige walked in a little unnerved about seeing Alex. Alex felt the same. The moment she'd been dreading since she found out Paige was coming was finally here. The two hadn't seen each other since Paige and Marco had left to Banting.

"Alex."

"Paige." They hugged each other awkwardly. Marco and Nick sighed. Paige and Alex let go of each other.

"Alex, this is Michael." Paige said, introducing him. Alex shook his hand and led them inside.

"Marco, I need to talk to you on the balcony." Nick said.

"OK." Marco followed Nick onto the balcony. Nick closed the sliding door behind them. "Now what?"

"We'll just have to change the plan a little. That's all."

"Maybe we should just give up."

"Whoa. That's not the Marco del Rossi I know."

"I know, but still-"

"No. We've been planning this since graduation. We're not quitting now." Marco sighed.

"Alright, fine." The two walked back in to find the three they left behind getting acquainted.

"Well, I'm gonna shower, because I've been up all night. And then we'll go."

"Go where?" Paige asked.

"Party." Nick answered, simply.


	4. The Dot

"Hey Hazel." Paige said. Nick had taken them to a party at The Dot.

"Oh, my gosh. Long time no see." Hazel said. They hugged each other tightly **(A/N: Expect a lot of hugs. It is a reunion after all)**. "And who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Michael." Hazel looked surprised.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Michael said. He kissed Paige on the cheek and walked over to the counter.

"What? You look like you were expecting me to be single. Or dating a girl?"

"It's nothing, Paige. I'm just surprised."

Nick was talking with Marco, Alex, and Ellie, when someone caught his eye. She saw him, too. Nick shook his head toward the hall to the bathrooms. She started to walk over there.

"I'll be right back." he said. He walked over to where had nodded to. The girl was leaning against the wall. He walked over to her and put his hands against the wall, trapping her. He kissed her hard. She returned his kiss passionately.

"It seems like it's been forever since I last kissed you." Nick said.

"Same with me." Darcy said. She pulled him back into another kiss. Nick's hands began to snake up her shirt. She stopped him quickly and pulled away.

"Sorry. Reflex." Nick said, moving his hands.

"It's OK. We shouldn't be kissing here anyway. Emma and Manny could catch me easily. All they'd have to do is go to the bathroom."

"You're right." Darcy kissed him quickly and walked away. Nick waited before walking away.

"There's our star now." Hazel said. Nick raised his right eyebrow. What are they talking about, he thought. "Come on, Nick. You have to sing us at leastone song."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. You did great at my graduation party. Please?"

"I don't have any music." Nick lied.

"Yeah you do." Alex said, walking up to him. "I grabbed one of your CDs out the car." She smirked. "This is for locking me in the apartment." she whispered. She handed him the CD. He read the writing on it.

"I guess I'm singing then. Thank you, Alex."

"My pleasure." Alex said, walking away. Hazel took the CD and gave it to Spinner. He took the CD and put it in the CD player.

"Alright. I'm gonna sing a song from a native of Toronto. Shawn Desman. So, here goes." Nick said, sitting at the counter. Spinner started the music and a beat started up.

_VERSE 1_

_She was unlike anything I've ever seen.  
Body so phat so I said "I got to be that one man leaving tonight with your hand in mine"  
Oh what's your name, push up on me, do your thang.  
I love that you have no shame,  
So sexy I feel your game. _

CHORUS  
(Noo) Your so sexy girl  
What does it take to get close to you ?  
Girl I'm loving the things that you do  
So come do it to me (Whoooa)  
Your so sexy girl  
What does it take to get close to you ?  
Girl I'm loving the things that you do  
So come do it to me (Whoooa)

BRIDGE  
(Baby tell me can we play this game)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(I'm feelin you, your feelin me the same)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.  
(Baby girl I don't play games to loose)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(Anything you want I'll do to you)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.

Darkchild (ohh) we gon make it hot  
All my people the floor (ooh) we gon make it hot. (woo)  
Shawn Desman (ohh) we gon make it hot  
We gon keep this thing moving (ooh) like it just dont stop. (woo)

VERSE 2  
Now shes acting like she is all that  
And I said, "What you got" the fact that she said  
"You know I'm stacked" then I said  
"No disrepect but girl you've got more than a little bit"  
Then she said "Can you notice?"  
Then I said, "girl don't start it".  
Then she said "If I do then I'll finish".

CHORUS  
(Noo) Your so sexy girl  
What does it take to get close to you ?  
Girl I'm loving the things that you do  
So come do it to me (Whoooa)  
Your so sexy girl  
What does it take to get close to you ?  
Girl I'm loving the things that you do  
So come do it to me (Whoooa)

BRIDGE  
(Baby tell me can we play this game)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(I'm feelin you, your feelin me the same)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.  
(Baby girl I don't play games to loose)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(Anything you want I'll do to you- yeheeahh)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.

Baby girl I'm feeling you  
Do to me what you want to do.  
The way you play, make me wanna say  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey  
Theres no way for me to explain  
How I got caught up in your game  
In my time and your body's sayin  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey

PLUS ADLIBS

BRIDGE  
(Baby tell me can we play this game)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(I'm feelin you, your feelin me the same)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.  
(Baby girl I don't play games to loose)  
I wanna know it's about to go down  
Cause your body looks like Honey.  
(Anything you want I'll do to you)  
And I wanna come and kiss you more  
Cause your lips look good like Honey.

"Happy Hazel?" Nick said, as the music ended.

"Yes."

Nick and Hazel walked over to Paige, Marco, Emma, Manny, Darcy, and Alex.

"Hey Hazel." Emma said.

"What's going on over here?" Nick asked.

"We were discussing a spa day. You know? Manicure, pedicure, the works." Paige said.

"I'm in." Hazel said.

"Great. Where's the nearest place?" Darcy asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Happy Nails Spa across the street from the spy shop." Nick said, looking at his iPod nano. He then looked up. Everyone was staring at him strangely. "What? Can't a man get a massage?"

"OK. You keep thinkin' that, hun." Paige said, patting him on the back.

"Ha ha. Shut up. I'm not gay. If I was, I wouldn't have moved in with Alex." Nick said. Alex hit him in the arm.

"Watch it." Alex said, as Nick rubbed his shoulder. "So, I hope you guys have fun."

"Oh, no. Alex, you're coming with." Paige said.

"What?"

"Oh, this shall be interesting. Take a video camera." Nick said, laughing. Alex punched him in the same spot as before. "Oww."

"You're coming, Alex. No matter how much you protest." Paige said, her arms folded across her chest. Alex didn't try to protest. She knew she'd lose. Paige could make her do _almost_ anything. Almost being the keyword.

"Fine. I guess I'm coming." Alex said. "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow." Manny said. Alex sighed and remained silent for the rest of the conversation.

--------------------------------

"So, Michael? He's a looker." Nick said to Paige. The two were sitting on the couch, knee-knee, elbow-elbow.

"He's so perfect. He accepts my past and we never really argue-"

"Whoa. He accepts your past? You've told him everything?"

"Yes."

"And he accepts it all?"

"Yes. Well, almost all of it."

"What doesn't he except?"

"The stuff I haven't told him."

"Which is?" Nick asked. Paige looked over to Alex's door. Nick noticed this instantly. His eyes widened. "You didn't tell him about you and Alex?" he said just above a whisper. Paige nodded. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I was planning on telling him after he got to know Alex."

"Why? So he can hate her?"

"NO. So he'd wanna be friends with her, even though we were-" Paige trailed off.

"What? Dating? In a relationship? Lovers?"

"That last one's not what I'd use, but yes."

"Alright. I'm gonna leave it to you."

"Thanks, Nick."

"No problem." Nick kissed her on the forehead. "Now go to bed." Since Paige, Michael, and Marco decided to crash, Nick was allowing Paige and Michael to use his room. "No freaky stuff on my bed." Paige rolled her eyes and closed the door to Nick's room behind her. As Paige crawled in bed, Alex had come into the living room.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Nick." Alex sat by him in exhaustion. She sighed.

"What's going on in your head?" Nick asked in interest.

"What?"

"You did your sigh of thought. What's up?"

"I've just been trying to figure out who Michael is to Paige and Marco. You seem to know, tell me."

"You don't wanna know." Nick said, under his breath.

"What?" Alex said.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. Tell me." Alex pleaded. Nick had never seen her beg. He sighed.

"He's Paige's boyfriend."

"Cool." Alex seemed totally unfazed by this.

"You're _cool_ with this?"

"Yeah. Why? Did you think I'd be jealous? I'm happy for Paige."

"Well-I, uh-"

"_I_ broke it off with her, remember?"

"Yeah."

"So, therefore I don't care. I'm over her and she's over me. Anyway, good night." Alex left to her room she was sharing with Marco.

"Damn. I'm confused as hell right now."


	5. Clubbin'

Michael and Nick sat on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. They were playing Halo 2 on Nick's XBox 360 in the living room. Marco was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading some sports magazine. Nick knew Marco wasn't really reading it. He was checking out the guys.

The girls had gone to the spa and had been gone for hours. It was now seven.

"How much longer do you think we have before the girls come back?" Michael asked, still staring at the screen.

"Probably a few hours."

"Hey! We're back." Paige said as she walked in the door.

"Damn it." Nick blurted out.

"I thought you said a few hours, not seconds." Michael said, pressing the button on the controller rapidly.

"I guess I was wrong." Nick said, doing the same as Michael.

"You guess?"

"Man, shut up and play." Nick and Michael sat in silence for a few more minutes. Only the girls, Marco, and the game were heard. "Yes! I win."

"Oh, come on. Rematch."

"Why? I won." The guys continued to argue, until Paige turned off the game.

"Hey!" both guys said.

"Oh, my gosh. They are too much alike." Hazel said.

"Are not!" the guys said.

"Come on. We were thinking of going to a club tonight." Paige said.

"Yeah, right. These guys are too caught up in the game." Alex said.

"Oh, they'll go." Marco said.

"No, we won't." Nick said.

"Nick. Can I talk to you?" Nick stood up and followed Marco onto the balcony. This time Marco closed the sliding door. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. This is our chance to get them together."

"Right. But what about- you know?"

"I don't know. We'll deal with him somehow." Nick sighed.

"Alright. Let's hit the club." The two walked back inside the apartment. "OK. I'm in. I could use a few new numbers."

"Excuse me. I'm the only girl you need." Darcy said, coming from behind Alex.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here. Well, that knocks off one reason and adds another." Nick said.

"You're in trouble." Alex said. "So are we going or not?"

"Yes. And I am not whipped." Nick said, whispering the last sentence to Alex.

-----------------------------

Nick took a sip of his drink. He was bobbing his head to the music. He put his arm around Darcy and watched, disturbed, at Paige and Michael dancing. He turned his head to look at Alex. She was to busy talking to Marco and Dylan.

"Darcy, would you like to dance?" Nick asked so she could hear him over the music.

"Yeah." Nick and Darcy were getting up when Paige and Michael came back.

"Oh, come on Michael." Paige said.

"Sweetie, I'm tired." Michael said.

"Marco?" Paige whined.

"Oh no. This is _my_ boyfriend." Dylan said, holding Marco tightly.

"Well, I'm not going to dance with you." Paige said to Dylan. She turned to Nick. "Nick?"

"Sorry. I'm going to dance with Darcy." Nick said. Paige sighed and then a smirk appeared on her face. Nick noticed this. _What is she thinking?_, Nick thought.

"Alex." Paige said, turning to her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Oh no, Michalchuk. You've dragged me around all day."

"Please. For me?" Paige put on her best puppy dog pout. Alex and Nick knew this meant trouble. Alex tried not to look at Paige, but couldn't help herself. Alex sighed.

"Fine." Nick and Marco looked at each other with a smug look. Dylan and Darcy noticed. Alex stood up and walked onto the dance floor with Paige. Nick and Darcy followed.

---------------------------------

"I am so tired. I don't think I can drive." Nick said.

"I will." Paige said. Nick wasn't thinking, so he gave her the keys. He got in the back of the truck with the others as Alex and Paige got in the front. Within five minutes, Nick was lightly sleeping. The others in the car started talking as they got on the freeway.

"Man, it's so great to drive again. I'm gonna have to get my license renewed." Paige said.

"Mmm." Nick said in his light sleep. Then, he opened his eyes, quickly. "Wait, a minute! You don't have your license! Oh, hell no. Alex, pull this joint over!"

"I'm joking! I got it renewed in Kingston." Paige laughed.

"You better have. I'm not trying to get arrested." Paige drove to Darcy's house and dropped her off, then drove to her house. She, Marco, Dylan, and Michael got out the car. Alex got out and sat in the drivers seat as Nick moved to the passenger seat.

"Glad I decided to come. Tonight was fun." Nick said, smugly.

"Definitely."


	6. Christmas

"Hey mom!" Nick said as he walked through the door of the Nelson-Simpson residence. Alex followed him.

"Hey Nick." Spike kissed him on his cheek and hugged Alex. "How are the both of you?"

"We're good. We just dropped by to say hi. And give you your presents." Alex said. Snake came walking up at that moment with Jack.

"Hey Jack. How's my little buddy?" Nick picked up his brother.

"Oh, just ignore me." Snake said.

"Sorry, dad." Nick said, giving his dad a hug.

"Here are your gifts." Alex said, taking off her backpack.

"Did we hear 'gifts'?" Manny said, coming from her and Emma's room. Emma followed her.

"Yes. Here you go." Nick said, going into Alex's backpack and giving out the presents. Emma took Jack and put him down.

"So, what's on your agenda for today?" Emma asked.

"We're gonna go to Paige's to hang out." Alex said.

"Do you guys mind dropping us off at Darcy's?"

"Sure. It's on the way there." Nick said.

"Yeah." Alex said, looking at Nick.

"Cool. We're gonna grab our jackets." Manny said. She ran back down to her room.

"How long will you two be gone?" Snake asked.

"Only a few hours." Emma said. Manny gave Emma her jacket and walked out the door.

"Merry Christmas." Alex said, following Emma and Manny.

"We'll be back later." Nick said, walking out the door, closing it behind him. He got into the driver seat of his car.

--------------------------------------------

"You guys wanna come in and say hi?" Emma asked.

"No. We should be on our way." Nick said.

"No. You have to come in." Manny said. Nick sighed as Manny pulled him out the car. Alex got out the car and followed. Emma rang the doorbell and the four of them waited a few moments.

"Hey guys. Alex? Nick?" Darcy said. "Come on in." The four of them walked inside the house and followed Darcy. They walked into the kitchen, where Darcy's parents were.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Edwards."

"Mom, dad, you know Emma and Manny. This Emma's brother, Nick, and his roommate, Alex." Darcy said. Nick and Alex moved from behind Darcy and shook her parents' hands.

"Are you going to stay?" Darcy's mother asked.

"No." Nick said, moving back behind Darcy. "Actually, we came to drop off Emma and Manny." Nick placed something in Darcy's jacket pocket. She immediately looked at him. "A present." he mouthed to her. No one noticed, but Alex. She'd known about the gift all along.

"Well, we better be on our way." Alex said. "It was nice meeting you"

"The same." Mr. Edwards said.

"We'll see you later." Emma said. Alex and Nick left and got in the car.

"Alright. Time to go see Paige." Nick said, putting on his seatbelt. He started the car, as Alex rolled her eyes.

--------------------------------------------

"Alright. Alex, open your present from me." Nick said. Alex looked through all the gifts and found Nick's. She opened it in curiosity. When she finished unwrapping it, she had a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks Nick." she said. Usually thank you was unusual for Alex, but since she lived with Nick, she got used to it.

"Hey, I had to buy you an iPod. I was sick of the sappy music you were putting on mine, like-" Alex's eyes widened as she covered Nick's mouth. He laughed behind her hand. Her look was telling him not to say anything. She let go of his mouth giving him an evil look.

"'Kay, hun. You put _sappy_ music on _his_ iPod? Like what?" Paige said, suspicious of her reasons.

"I don't think we wanna know." Dylan said. He knew Marco and Nick were up to something. Alex was probably involved, too.

"Here Dylan." Marco said, as he passed his gift, frightened at what had just happened. "It's from me and Paige." Dylan opened it and showed off a new hockey jersey.

"This is awesome. Thank you." He gave Marco a quick kiss and went back to his jersey.

"OK. Fine. Completely ignore me." Paige said. Dylan went over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry; you are the best sister in the world."

"I better be. Look on the back." Dylan looked at it to see what Paige was talking about. Instead of a famous player's name, it had his.

"How much did this cost you?"

"A fortune." Marco said.

"That's so cool." Nick said. He was the only guy in the room, besides Dylan and Michael, who understood how cool it was.

"Alright, my turn." Paige said. Paige found a red jewelry box that was addressed to her. She opened it and smiled. She pulled out a gold locket.

"Whoa." Dylan said.

"I wonder who it's from." Marco said.

"Can you open it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Paige said, still staring at it.

"Then, open it." Paige rolled her eyes and opened it.

"Who's it from?" Dylan asked.

"Alex." Paige said, simply. Nick looked at Alex. When had she bought this? Nick moved behind Paige to see. In the locket, was a picture of Paige and Alex. Nick remembered that day, because he had taken the picture. In the picture, they were laughing, because Nick had toldsome type ofjoke. The locket was also inscribed.

_Hey Paige,_

_Hope you do well in life. Look out for Marco. I'll miss you, so much._

_Love,_

_Alex_

"I meant to give it to you before you left. But I didn't." Alex said, breaking the silence. Paige hugged her, but this time it was a genuine hug. Marco and Nick smiled. The plan was working. Nick looked over to Michael. He seemed confused. Why would Alex give Paige something like that? They were only friends.

--------------------------------------------

"So, we've been meaning to ask you, what's your life been like lately?" Marco said. They were sitting around the living room after cleaning up after themselves.

"It's been good." Alex said.

"What are you talking about, Alex? It's been great." Nick said.

"You sound excited." Paige said.

"Yeah, for Alex."

"Nick, you shouldn't be." Alex said.

"Why not? It's great news."

"What is?" Dylan asked. The four others were anxious to know.

"Alex got an athletic scholarship to U.T."

"What? No way!" Paige said. "Is this true, Alex?"

"Yes." Alex said. She really wished Nick hadn't brought this up, but then again she was happy, too.

"Alex, that's great!" Paige hugged Alex again. Alex took in as much of her smell as she could. "So, are you going?"

"I haven't decided, yet."

"Are you kidding me? Alex, you should go." Michael said.

"How'd you get the scholarship?" Marco asked.

"Well, Nick challenged me to a race. And of course, I never chicken out of a challenge so I said yes. We decided to race at the track at the University of Toronto."

"One of the coaches saw us and we thought we were in trouble, because we'd broken in."

"You broke in? Why?" Michael asked.

"It was midnight." Alex said, laughing.

"We got off, because the coach wants her to come to the school and join the team."

"Alex, you should go." Paige said.

"I'm not so sure."

"You'll be at school with me." Nick said.

"One reason for me not to go. I already see enough ofyou." Nick playfully hit her in the arm.

"Just think about it." Paige said.

**A/N: Not very Christmasy I guessbut hey, I got something done.**


	7. The Park

"Nick. Nick, get up!" Paige said, shaking him. It was the morning of December 27th and it was noon. Nick groaned in exhaustion. "Nick, its noon. Get up." She walked over to his window and opened the curtains. Nick groaned again. "Living with Alex has made you a vampire, I see."

"No, I've always been a vampire." Nick said. He groaned for the third time putting the covers over his head. "Who's the evil genius who made mornings so frickin' bright?" Paige laughed.

"That's exactly what Alex said the night after we-" She stopped. Nick noticed this and immediately took the covers off his head. He had a devilish smile on his face.

"The night after what?" Nick asked. Paige didn't answer. She just smiled shyly. "Oh, come on Paige. We've been best friends since kindergarten."

"You should get dressed." Paige said.

"Oh no, you don't. Tell me." Nick said, getting out of bed.

"Tell you what?"

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll ask Alex." Nick said, running pass Paige to the living room. Paige followed him and grabbed him, trying to force him back in his room. "Alex-" Paige covered his mouth. Her hand muffled his voice. Alex looked back at the both of them, laughing. Michael and Marco tried to withhold their laughter.

"What do you want, Nick?" Alex asked. No one knew how he did it, but somehow Nick got out of Paige's grasp. He jumped over the couch and landed next to Alex.

"Tell me this, since Paige won't tell me. When did you say 'Who's the evil genius who made mornings so frickin' bright?'" Nick said, but not loud enough for Michael to hear.

"That's easy. The night after-"

"The night after what?"

"I'll tell you later."

"What? Why?" Alex gestured to Michael who was playing Nick's keyboard. Paige, who had given up, was sitting next to him. "Oh. OK. But you have to tell me soon."

"Promise." Alex said.

"Hey guys. I got an idea."

"Uh-oh."

"Shut up, Alex. How about we go to the park?"

"That's actually a good idea." Michael said.

"Yeah. Fresh air could do us some good." Paige said.

"Cool. I'll get dress. And then we'll head out."

Spinner walked with Ellie and Jimmy (technically he rolled, but we all know that) through the park. They were all cold, but it was a good chance to get out. They'd been walking for about an hour now, talking about Degrassi and college.

"Yeah, that was funny." Spinner said. He and Jimmy had been discussing an incident that had happened at Degrassi before winter break began.

"Hey, isn't that Darcy?" Ellie said, pointing toward two people.

"Yeah, it is." Spinner said. "Excuse me for a moment." Spinner ran over to Darcy. And Nick? "Get off my girlfriend!" Spinner said, pushing Nick off of Darcy. Nick stood up and looked Spinner in the eye.

"Yo, what the hell is your problem?" Nick asked.

"What's my problem? My problem is you kissing my girlfriend." Spinner punched Nick in his stomach. Nick fell onto his knees.

"Spinner!" Darcy yelled. Darcy kneeled over Nick. Nick stood up slowly.

"Darcy, come on."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Nick tackled Spinner to the ground, initiating the fight. Spinner punched Nick and rolled over, so that he was now on top of Nick. He continued to punching Nick.

"Nick, Spinner! Stop it." Darcy tried to pull Spinner off of Nick, giving Nick the chance to punch him. Spinner grabbed his now bleeding nose. Nick kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Spinner. He tackled him again and began doing the same thing Spinner did to him. Just then, the others came running along. Alex, Marco, and Michael pulled Nick off of Spinner and pulled him to his feet. Paige, Ellie, and Jimmy did the same to Spinner.

"I'm cool! I'm cool!" Nick said, pushing the three off of him. He spit blood onto the snow.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Ask Spinner." Nick said.

"You. You kissing my girlfriend." Spinner said, still being held back.

"Your girlfriend? She's my girlfriend." Both boys looked at Darcy.

"Darcy!" they both said, simultaneously.

"Spinner, I'm not your girlfriend. I went out with you, because I pitied you. That doesn't make me your girlfriend."

"You went on a date with him?" Nick said.

"I'll explain later."

"No." Nick said. "Darcy, you have to choose between us. Me or Spinner? I'll give you time to think about it, but you'll have to give me an answer. Come on, guys. Let's go. Maybe I'll see you later, Darcy." Nick kissed her on the cheek and left.


	8. New Years Eve

"Hey! Pizza!" Nick said, as he walked in the apartment. He had four boxes of pizza in hand. Michael got up to help him with them. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." The others got up and walked over to the boys.

"Hey, don't crowd." Nick said. Alex hit him in the head. "Ow."

"You should know by now not to get between Alex and her food. You live with her." Paige said.

"Very funny, Paige." Alex said, taking a box of pizza into the living room.

"Hey!" Marco said.

"What? I don't feel like walking back and forth."

"Same old Alex." They all walked back to the living room.

"So, did you choose a DVD, yet?" Nick asked, taking a bite into his pizza.

"No." Alex said.

"Fine. I choose." Nick walked over to the TV. "Pass up 24 season one." Alex threw him a box set and Nick caught it. He took out the DVD case. "What episode are we on?"

"Episode 23." Alex answered. Nick walked back over to the couch and sat on the other side of Alex, considering Paige had taken hid spot on Alex's other side. Nick looked over to Marco who looked back. They were both nodding in agreement.

"So, let's start the show." Nick said, grabbing the remote.

------------------------------

"Man, that was jacked-up of Nina." Nick said.

"No joke. She betrayed CTU and shot Teri." Alex said. Nick shook his head in agreement. "Ah well, he's gonna hook up with Audrey anyway and she's way better in many ways."

"That sounds so wrong. I'm starting to think you like blondes." Nick said, standing up. Alex scoffed, as Marco began to laugh. Paige hit Nick in his arm as he passed behind the couch. Michael didn't understand this joke. How could he if Paige never told him she and Alex used to be a thing?

"Ready for the New Years party tomorrow?" Michael asked.

"Why do you think we ate pizza tonight?"

------------------------------

"Hey Craig!" Nick said. He walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Nick. Nice apartment." Craig said.

"Thanks. Who told you about this party?"

"Ellie. She brought me with her."

"Of course, Paige and Alex invited her and Jimmy. Well, have a good time."

"I will. Thanks." Nick departed from Craig and walked over to another corner of the room.

"Emma. Manny." Nick said, as he reached his sister. "Hey Darcy."

"Hey Nick."

"So you guys enjoying the party?"

"Of course. It's my brother's party." Emma said. Nick quirked his eyebrow. "OK. We love it because there are a bunch of college guys."

"I hope you know none of you are hooking up with any of 'em."

"Yes, big brother Nick." Manny said.

"I suggest you go see Craig, Manny. And remember Emma, you go out with Peter."

"He's here!" Manny said, shocked.

"Yup. Over there." Manny walked over to Craig. "Well, I have business to take care of. I'll see you later." He walked over to Marco. "Any progress?"

"They're talking. I'll let you know if anything else happens."

"Thanks. Dylan here?"

"He should be soon." Marco said.

"Have fun." Nick sat at his keyboard and sighed. Someone then covered his eyes.

"Guess who." said a female voice.

"Uh, Kyla?"

"No. It's Cyndi."

"I know. I was kidding." Nick stood up and turned to her.

"Great party."

"Thanks."

"So, where's your girlfriend?"

"Um, we're not together right now."

"Oh, cool. So, I'm single. You're single."

"Uh, yeah." Nick said, confused.

"Great." Cyndi said, before kissing him. Nick pulled away soon after.

"Cyndi? What are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious." Cyndi said, trying to kiss him again.

"Cyndi, I like, but as a friend." Nick said. Then, he heard the apartment door close. "Excuse me." He ran out the door and went out the apartment.

"Darcy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. I know you."

"Nick, I saw you kiss her."

"What? You mean Cyndi? She kissed me. And besides, what do you care?"

"I came here to get back together with you."

"Wha- really?"

"Yes- but I guess it was all in vain, because-" Nick kissed her gently; not wanting to take it too far, but Darcy intensified it. "What about Emma and Manny?"

"Who cares?" Nick said, continuing their kiss.

"Darcy, are you-" said a voice from Nick's doorway. The two pulled apart and looked to see who was talking. It was Emma, who was accompanied by Manny and Craig.

"Oh, we'll leave you alone." Craig said.

"Um, no. We were about to go inside." Nick said. Nick and Darcy went back inside and walked up to Marco. "Anything?"

"Nothing's changed since you last asked me."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Darcy and someone else. It was Dylan.

"Marco, you haven't told Dylan?"

"No."

"What! He could've been helping us. Can you two keep a secret?"

"Yeah." Darcy and Dylan said simultaneously.

"Marco, take them to my room. I'm gonna go get Hazel, Ellie, and Craig. They could help too. Wait for me." Nick said. Marco led Darcy and Dylan to Nick's room, as Nick went to get the other three. He led them to his room and closed the door. "OK. You guys have to keep this a secret, whether you're gonna help or not."

"What's going on?" Dylan asked, yet again.

"Alright. We all know that Paige and Alex broke up right around graduation." Marco said.

"For the past week and a half. We've been trying to hook 'em up." Nick said.

"The problem is Paige has a boyfriend."

"So, we are hoping to get your help to get them together. Two people can't do this by themselves."

"How long have you two been planning this?" Hazel asked. Nick acted as if he were writing a math problem in mid-air with his index finger. After a few moments, he finally answered.

"Since graduation."

"That long?" Craig said.

"Basically. It's actually been longer." Nick remembered when he'd found out about why they broke up. He said the reason wasn't good enough. He felt that they were the cutest couple at Degrassi. It wasn't a physical attraction (well, it partly was), but an emotional thing. They were completely different and yet they were the same. They felt each others pain and understood each other. No high school couple was like that. That was why he was mad it didn't work out. Now he made it one of his life goals to make sure they ended up together.

"So, are you in?" Marco asked.

"I'm in. It's sweet you guys are trying to help my sister." Dylan said. He kissed Marco, causing Nick to turn away.

"OK. Hazel. You in?" Nick said.

"I don't know. She and Michael seem happy together."

"Oh come on, Hazel. Look at the guys she's dated and compare them to Michael." Hazel thought about this. "Now think about what she was like when she was with Alex."

"You're right. They belong together."

"What about you, Darcy?" Marco asked.

"Sure. Let's play matchmaker."

"Craig?" Nick said.

"Anyway I can help."

"Ellie?" Marco asked.

"Of course."

"Cool. But we keep this among us." Nick said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, Michael walked in.

"Hey Nick. Everybody? The CD ended." Michael said.

"OK." Nick said. Then he noticed something on the dresser. He gestured to Marco to get it as the others greeted Michael. Marco quickly looked at it and hid it behind his back. "Um, we'll be a few more minutes."

"OK." Michael said, leaving the room.

"What's behind your back?" Darcy asked. Marco took it from behind his back. It was a picture. Actually, a collage of pictures. Of Alex and Paige as a couple, including a picture of them kissing.

"I remember that day." Hazel said.

"Me, too." Marco said.

"It was that day we were being spontaneous. I got bored and started shooting random pictures. A bunch of them were of Paige and Alex. I didn't even know I had this. I gave it to Alex."

"You think she might've put it in your room?" Craig asked.

"No. I think Paige was looking at it. Maybe, I don't know."

"What if we showed this to Michael?" Hazel asked.

"No, we want Paige to tell him. We don't wanna break his heart. Wait a minute. I just got a brilliant idea."

"Uh-oh." Marco said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Usually your ideas aren't so… bright."

"Oh, yeah. Name one."

"When you had Paige choose between you and Mr. O." Marco said, immediately.

"Yeah, not my brightest idea." Nick murmured. It was silent. "Oh, I just thought of a good outcome for that."

"What?"

"If Paige hadn't gone out with Mr. Pedophile, he wouldn't have dumped her so brutally, and Paige wouldn't have gotten high. Therefore, Alex wouldn't have realized her feelings for Paige."

"Really?" Dylan asked.

"Well, until we find out how far back Alex's crush on Paige goes, I get credit for helping Alex realize her feelings for Paige. But I'm telling you, this is a full-proof plan."

"Alright. Alright, we'll try it out." Marco said.

"Cool. Put that picture in my drawer." The seven of them walked out the room and went there separate ways. Darcy and Craig walked over to Emma and Manny, who had so many questions for Darcy. Hazel and Ellie went over to Jimmy and Dylan, Marco, and Nick went over to the DVD player. Nick pulled out a CD and put it in. He started the music and looked over to Paige and Alex.

"How is this going to help?" Marco asked. Dylan nodded in agreement.

"_This_ is the music they danced to at the premiere after-party." Nick said, smugly.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, because I wasn't there."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Lexi's plan was pretty smart. To bad _you_ weren't in on it." Nick said. He walked over to the two girls. "Hey, I'm surprised you two aren't out there."

"Well, we were about to." Paige said.

"Good. Good, because you know what song this is, right?"

"Of course. How could we forget?" Alex said, pulling Paige up. They walked over to the middle of the living room where everyone was dancing. Nick walked back over to Dylan and Marco. The three of them smiled as the two girls danced promiscuously.

"Am I a genius or what?"

"I'd hate to admit it, but yes. For once your plan is actually smart."

"Thanks. Hey, wait a minute-"

"Marco, would you like to dance?" Dylan asked.

"Yes." Dylan led Marco onto the "dance floor", leaving Nick alone. He watched Paige and Alex until the song ended. That's when Michael cut in. He then watched Alex. She was acting strange, because she walked out of the apartment.

"What the-" Nick didn't finish the sentence, he just followed her until they were outside the apartment building.

"Alex! Alex, stop!" Alex continued to walk down the street. "Don't make me call you Sexy Lexi." Alex immediately stopped. Nick jogged to catch up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to clear my head."

"Of what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Nothing? How do you do that? Come on, Alex. You can't lie to me. I know you. Now what is this about?" Nick paused. "This has to do with Paige."

"No, it doesn't."

"Of course it does. You were fine before you two started dancing. You love her."

"I do not."

"Stop lying. You're not fooling anyone but yourself, which you're still not doing a good job at."

"I do not love her. She as a boyfriend." Alex said, as she crossed her arms.

"Oh please. That's a lame-ass excuse. You love her and you know it. You want her back. I saw the look on your face when you hugged her at graduation. A look of longing." Tears welled up in Alex's eyes. She bit her lip to keep them from coming out. "Look, come back to the party. We'll talk about this later." The two walked back to the apartment. Nick walked past Marco and Dylan. "We need to talk to Alex. TONIGHT!" he murmured as he passed. Marco nodded.

------------------------------

"Alex, come on. You know she wants you too. We found this in my room earlier." Nick said, picking up the collage.

"I didn't put this in your room."

"That proves that either Michael was looking at it or Paige was, and I've yet to see Michael in your room."

"So, even if I did want to get back together with her, she has Michael."

"Oh, come on. Think about all the guys she's dated. Spinner is goofy and not to bright. Got in trouble for causing the shooting. Turned into a Christian, but he's still rough around the edges."

"And Matt." Marco said, as he walked in.

"Matt was perfect." Alex said.

"Not when he came back. He was messy, out of order."

"And he gave Paige a joint. Not to mention, before telling the truth he said Paige stalked him. So not perfect. And you?" Nick said.

"You're totally rough around the edges. And so are you Nick." Marco continued Nick's sentence.

"What do I have to do with this?"

"You did go out with her" Alex said

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm rough around the edges, too. Michael is too perfect for her. He's a way to… clean her slate. A newstart on guys"

"He's not her type. You're her type."

"You're meant for her." Marco said.

"You belong together." both guys said at the same time.

"Maybe." Alex said.

"How long have you liked Paige anyway?" Marco asked.

"I started liking her when I got her job back. I realized and accepted my feelings for her when we got high during the college fair."

"Ha! I was right." Nick said.

"Alright. Don't rub it in. I'll pay you later." Marco said. Alex scoffed.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." Alex said. She and Marco had decided to crash in the living room that night with Nick. They turned out the light and went to sleep. Three hours later, at 4:30 in the morning, Alex had woke up.

"Have a dream about Paige?" Nick said, eyes still close. Marco began to laugh silently as Alex hit Nick with her pillow.


	9. Babysitting

"Yo, Alex?" Nick said.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to baby-sit Jack today?"

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. I have to be there in a half an hour."

"Paige, why don't you go to keep Alex company? I mean you're good with kids." Marco said. Behind Paige, Alex's mouth had dropped. She was mouthing no, but when Paige turned to her she immediately stopped.

"Yeah, that'd be great, if you'd like Alex?"

"Yeah sure." Alex said nervously. "Um, I'm gonna go to my room and get ready." She passed by Marco and whispered "I'm gonna kill you and Nick." Marco stifled a laugh and sat down on the couch.

"So, me and Dylan were planning on taking Michael out on the town. Show him around. Nick, you wanna come?"

"Nah. I'll stay here. Dan, Tommy, and Jake are supposed to come over."

"Alright."

"So, Paige, we better get going." Alex said, as she walked in.

"OK. Let's go." Paige grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

"We'll be back later." Alex said, closing the door.

"We better get going too Michael. Later Nick." Marco said.

"Later skater." Marco and Michael left, leaving the apartment to Nick.

------------------------------

"Hey, who's hungry?" Paige said, from the kitchen.

"Me!" she heard Alex and Jack say. Paige walked in the living room with two bowls in hand. She put them on the table in front of Alex and Jack and sat down.

"Where's yours?" Alex asked, putting a spoonful of macaroni and cheese in her mouth.

"Not hungry." Paige said.

"Alright. But you'll get hungry sooner or later." Alex said.

"I'll wait 'til we get back to the apartment."

"When are mommy and daddy coming back?" Jack asked.

"Very soon." Alex said, tickling Jack. He began to laugh and struggle, trying to get Alex to stop. Paige had never noticed it, but Alex was good with kids. Alex eventually stopped tickling him and went back to eating.

------------------------------

It was now nine o'clock and it was time to put Jack to bed.

"Alright little man, time for bed." Alex said.

"Do I have to?" Jack whined.

"Yes, you do." Alex answered.

"Will you read me a story?"

"Sure. Go upstairs and pick one. I'll be up there in a few minutes." Jack ran upstairs as fast as he could. Alex turned to Paige. "So, we haven't hung by ourselves as friends since we got high that day."

"Yeah, that was a good day gone bad. Sorry I said you had no future."

"No problem. At the time it was true." Paige sighed and then there was an awkward silence. Alex rubbed her hands together and bit her lip.

"Alex."

Neither one was sure what had just happened, but they were both pretty sure Alex had initiated the kiss. It was exactly like their first kiss. Alex had leaned in for it. Just as she pulled away, Paige pulled her back in. In Alex's attempt to kiss her for the third time, Paige pulled away in shock. Just as she'd done before.

"Alex, we can't-"

"Michael."

"Sorry." Paige whispered.

"You know what this means right?" Paige didn't answer. "We're still not over each other." Alex ran upstairs to Jack's room, leaving Paige to think about what had just happened.

------------------------------

There was a knock at the door and Nick got up and answered it.

"Darcy?" Nick said. He wasn't expecting her.

"Hey." she said. She kissed him and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked, closing the door.

"Just came by to see my boyfriend." Darcy took off her jacket and sat on the couch.

"Hmm, the cheerleading captain came by too see me? Nothing new." Nick said, as he sat on the couch. Darcy giggled.

"So where is everyone?"

"Well, Marco and Dylan went to show Michael the city. Alex and Paige are baby-sitting Jack. The Paige part was me and Marco's idea. Hopefully something good will come out of it. Meanwhile, I'm waiting for the rest of the Ocean's Eyes. They need help with something."

"So, Dan, Tommy, and Jake aren't here yet? The others are gone and we're all alone?"

"Yup." Nick said, his attention back on the TV. Darcy began to kiss his neck, which immediately caught Nick's attention. This was unusual. "Stop. That tickles." He looked at her.

"Good." She continued to kiss his neck and then captured his lips. She unbuttoned some of the buttons on his shirt slowly. He pulled away and inhaled sharply.

"Darcy, don't." Nick said. This reminded him too much of when he'd done it with Paige. This was sort of how it began. He'd gone over to Paige's to comfort her and ended up sleeping with her. Just like Darcy had done, Paige had unbuttoned his shirt. Great. Déjà vu.

"Why not?" Darcy asked. She was still kissing his neck.

"Be- because, we took a vow. And these are your beliefs and I'm not gonna let you break your promise with God." Nick said, trying to keep his cool. "You're not ready for this. I can tell by the look in your eyes. Don't rush it." Darcy thought about this.

"Alright. But I'm only listening, because you're the sweetest boyfriend ever."

"Thank you." Nick said. He kissed her. "Now come on. I've been dying to play some Halo 2." Darcy scoffed.

------------------------------

Paige walked upstairs and stood in the doorway. It'd been forty-five minutes since she and Alex kissed. She watched as Alex put Jack to sleep.

"One more story?" Jack whined.

"No. I just read you 101 Dalmatians and Peter Pan. Go to bed." She tucked Jack in, tightly. "Night Jack."

"Night Lexi." Alex turned out the light and walked out the door. There stood Paige.

"Hey."

"Hey. Spike and Mr. Simpson are back."

"OK. And you can call him Snake."

"Sorry. It's a little weird."

"I know. It was weird for me, too. Well, we better go." Alex and Paige walked downstairs.

"Thanks for baby-sitting Alex. And you too Paige." Spike said.

"No problem." Alex said.

"It was our pleasure." Paige said. Spike paid them, as Snake checked on Jack.

"Everything's alright up there." Snake said.

"Well, we'll be on our way." Alex said, as she and Paige walked to the front door.

"Tell Nick I say hi." Emma said.

"We will." Paige said.

------------------------------

"Hey, that museum exhibit was pretty cool." Michael said, as he, Dylan, and Marco walked in.

"Hey guys." Nick said, looking away from the TV. "Oh, come on. That's totally not fair."  
"Pay attention next time, babe." Darcy said. They'd been playing Halo 2 for a half an hour now.

"Oh, I wanna play." Michael said, running to the couch. He plugged in a controller and sat next to Nick on the couch.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, as she walked up.

"We just got back from a day in the city. Michael, Darcy, and Nick are now playing Halo 2." Dylan said.

"Oh, I'm so in." Alex said, going to plug in her controller. When she plugged in her controller, she sat down on the floor by Darcy.

"A'ight girls vs. boys." Nick said.

"That's not fair." Alex said.

"Yeah it is. You're an expert, I'm an expert. Darcy's pretty good and Michael's pretty good. It's even. Look, next round it'll be me and Darcy vs. you and Michael."

"Alright. But the girls are still gonna beat your butt."

------------------------------

"I need to talk to you two." Paige said to Marco and Nick. The two guys looked at each other.

"OK." they said. They walked into Alex's room and shut the door.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"I kissed Alex."

"Oh, what else is new?" Marco said, getting ready to leave.

"Tonight."

"Oh, my gosh." Marco said, letting go of the doorknob.

"What happened?" Nick acted out. He was an excellent actor.

"We were sitting on the couch talking and she kissed me and I guess I kissed back."

"You guess or you did?" Marco asked.

"OK, I did."

"What are you gonna do?" Nick asked.

"I don't know."


	10. Random Stuff

"Man, we should just add her so I can get her number." Dan said.

"Nah, man. She has brown hair. It wouldn't work. The girls need blonde hair. Specifically platinum blonde." Nick said. He cut the steak in front of him and then ate a piece.

"He's right, Danny." Tommy said. Tommy took the DVD remote and went to the next chapter of the DVD. Dan, Tommy, Jake, and Nick were sitting around Nick's apartment. Nick on the couch, Dan and Tommy in an armchair, and Jake sat at the keyboard, turned to the TV.

"Alright. What about her?" Jake said.

"She's got the hair. Now we need to find out if she's a 'Becky'." Nick said.

"A what?" asked a voice. All four guys looked to the door. There stood Paige, Michael, Marco, and Alex. The voice was Paige's.

"What are you four doing?" Alex asked, closing the door.

"Casting girls for a commercial." Jake said.

"Oh, cool. I'm in." Alex walked over to the couch and sat by Nick.

"See, that's why I like you, Alex. You're always down to hang out with us." Tommy said.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"Platinum blonde. Nice body. Small ass." Nick said.

"OK. What's a Becky?" The guys all laughed.

"It's a girl with no ass. We call them that, because the girl in the commercial's name is Becky. They requested she have a small butt. It's slang we use." Dan said.

"Along with tootsie roll. Which we don't need to explain." Tommy said.

"Cool." Alex said. She grabbed Nick's fork from his plate and took a piece of his steak.

"Hey!" Nick said.

"Mmm. This is good. You have to make some more tomorrow."

"Maybe I will. Now get out of my steak." Nick said.

"I'm surprised you don't have a date." Dan said.

"Alex? No. Never." Nick said, eating another piece of meat. Alex glared at him.

"Why? Alex, don't you have a boyfriend?" Michael asked from the kitchen counter where he, Paige, and Marco were sitting. Nick almost choked. Paige and Marco's eyes widened.

"Um, actually. I'm a lesbian." Alex said, trying to withhold her laughter.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, on that note, I'm bored." Nick said, getting off the couch. He walked over to his guitar and plugged it into the amp. Dan went over to the drums, Jake picked up his guitar and plugged it in, and Tommy did the same with his bass. "Paige, you can sing."

"So what?" Paige asked.

"So, I want you to sing for us. Come on." Nick began to play his guitar. The other three joined in after knowing what song he was playing. "Come on. Show us what you got." When she wouldn't start singing, Nick took over.

_Verse 1:_

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

Paige suddenly got into it and started to sing along.

_But I don't really care _

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock on time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

_Chorus:  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
_

Alex stood up and walked over and began to sing with Paige. Nick's eyes widened. _She can sing_, he thought. He almost faltered when he saw this.

_Verse 2:  
I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like me just don't care _

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
cuz tonight I just don't even care

_Chorus:  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
_

_  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
_

Paige and Alex started to do some things that looked a little flirtatious to Marco and Nick._  
_

_Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more _

So tell me what your waiting for

_Instrumental Break_

Nick concentrated on his guitar, as the girls watched him. They seemed very interested, or maybe they were trying to take their focus off of each other.

_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you _

Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

"OK. That was fun." Nick said.

"That was awesome." Michael said, walking over to Paige. He wrapped his arms around her, as Alex walked over to the counter. She took a deep, silent breath.

"Any requests? Rock songs? Pop songs?... Disney songs?"

"You do Disney songs? I wanna hear this." Marco said.

"Do A Whole New World." Paige said.

"OK." Nick turned off his amp, as Jake sat at the keyboard. They played the song in their own new way **(A/N: listen to the version on DisneyMania 2 and you'll know what I'm talking about) **and the song ended in applause.

------------------------------

"Marco, Nick, I need to tell you something." Alex whispered, when the three were in the kitchen.

"What?" Marco asked, even though he and Nick already knew what she was going to say.

"OK. I kissed Paige."

"Tell us something we don't know." Nick said.

"Last night."

"Like he said, tell us something we don't know." Marco said.

"You know?"

"Yeah, Paige told us. But don't tell her we told you." Nick said.

"OK. That was confusing." Alex said.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think so." Alex walked back in the living room, leaving Marco and Nick alone. When she was out of earshot, Nick took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yeah Hazel. Gather everyone else involved in Operation Palex. Tomorrow. The Dot. One o'clock."

------------------------------

Nick and Marco sat at a table in the back corner of The Dot. They saw the door open and saw it was the others. They all sat down with the two.

"What's going on?"

"We've made progress. Alex kissed Paige the other night when they were baby-sitting my brother."

"Wait, they kissed in front of your brother?" Hazel said.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they'd already put him to bed. And they know when and when not to kiss?"

"Hey, remember how I found out?" Darcy asked.

"Nah, I wasn't there."

"She walked into the girls' washroom and caught them making-out." Marco said.

"OK. That was one time."

"It's happened multiple times." Hazel said.

"OK. Forget that. We're closer to our goal. That's all that matters."

"Did I hear you're trying to hook up Alex and Paige?" said a voice, familiar to the whole group.

"Jay? What you want?"

"I just want to help you get the two together. If that's your goal."

"Why?"

"Because Lexi's my friend and I'll do anything to help her be happy. And if Paige is what makes her happy, I'm all for it."

"Fine. Sit down." Nick said. Jay grabbed a chair and sat down.

"What do we do now?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. Jay, you're devious. We can't tell Paige's boyfriend they used to date. Whatcha got?" Nick said.

"Hmm. This is actually a tough one. Give me a few hours. Something will come to mind."

"Hey, how's everyone?" Spinner said, walking up.

"Uh-oh." Marco muttered.

"Gavin. I didn't know you were on shift today." Nick said, callously.

"I would have called in sick if I knew you were coming." Spinner said.

"I wouldn't have came if I knew you were on shift."

"Spinner. Nick. Please stop. Spin, we're not ready yet. Can you come back in a few minutes?" Darcy said.

"Sure." Spinner walked off, leaving Nick glaring a hole in his back.

"Whoa, what's up with Prince Charming and the furby?" Jay asked.

"They got into a fight over Darcy." Marco said.

"Wha- Over Darcy? Whoa, Prince Charming! Didn't know you had it in you."

"Can we please not talk about it?" Darcy asked, sort of embarrassed about what had happened. The whole table let it go and looked onto their menu.

------------------------------

"Alex. I'm bored." Nick said, lying on the couch, his left leg hang over the arm of the couch his right leg hanging off.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You know." Alex looked up at him with a questioning look. He nodded toward the window. Alex smiled.

"OK." Nick and Alex both went into their rooms, leaving the others clueless.

"What d'you think they have planned?" Marco asked.

"I don't know. They've been acting kinda weird." Michael said. They sat in thought until Alex and Nick walked out of their rooms.

"Come on. Get up." Nick said.

"Where are we going?" Paige asked.

"Don't worry about it." Alex said, looking Paige in the eye. Paige's stomach fluttered. She exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. They walked out the apartment and walked to an elevator. They stood there for a moments before the elevator came. They took it to the lobby and walked out the building. Marco, Michael, and Paige followed Alex and Nick until they came to a pool. Nick took off his clothes until he was only in his swimming trunks. Alex showed off her figure in a bikini.

"You guys aren't actually going to jump in there are you?" Paige said, refusing to look at Alex.

"Yeah. Its not like it's frozen." Nick said.

"Technically, it is. There's a thin layer of ice over the water." Alex said, as Nick looked over his shoulder at her.

"True. But not after we jump in." Nick said. Immediately after he said it, before Paige could protest, he jumped in. When he reached the surface he took a deep breath. He was shivering in the freezing water. "Are you in or not Alex?" Alex jumped in, knowing that if she walked in she'd get out almost instantly. The ice pieces floated around them as they got used to the water. Paige walked over to the edge of the pool, while Marco and Michael talked. "Come on Paige. Get in."

"Um, no, hun. I'm not getting sick."

"Oh, come on. I've done this a million times and I've never gotten sick."

"If I recall correctly, in second grade you did the same thing and caught pneumonia the next week."

"Hey, that's not my fault. Isaac Simmons gave it to me."

"Well, besides the fact that it's cold, I don't have a bathing suit."

"You could borrow one of Alex's." Nick said, as Alex swam over. She hung on to the edge of the pool.

"No thanks."

"Alright Paige." Alex said. Paige turned as Nick and Alex looked at each other. Nick raised an eyebrow. He moved away as Alex grabbed Paige's ankle and pulled her in. Paige screamed. Marco and Michael looked at the pool. Paige had just swam to the top. Marco, Michael, Nick, and Alex all laughed.

"_You_ are _so_ dead." Paige said, as she dunked Alex under water. Michael and Marco went back to talking as Nick went back to swimming. The girls continued to argue until their muscles stung. Paige leaned against the wall as best she could without sinking under. Alex boxed her in, leaning her head against Paige's. She began to close the gap until Paige stopped her. "Alex, we can't." she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because of Michael."

"Is that your only reason? You know you want to be with me and not him."

"Alex-"

"Don't try to explain."

------------------------------

Paige, Marco, and Michael had gone to eat breakfast with Paige's parents, leaving Alex and Nick alone. Nick was in the living room, playing his guitar to the music videos on MTV. Alex was in her room, lying on her bed, and thinking about what had happened last night. There was a knock at the door. Nick stood up, put away his guitar, and opened the door.

"Hey Jenny. What are you doing here? You know Tommy's not here, right?"

"I know. I'm not here to see him."

"Yo Nick, who is it?" Alex said, walking in the leaving room.

"Hey baby." Jenny said, walking over to Alex. Nick's eyes widened. Alex looked confused, as Jenny kissed her. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Tonight, The Dot, at eight." Jenny said.

"Yeah, right." Alex said, still confused.

"OK." Jenny kissed Alex again. "See ya later." Jenny left, leaving Alex and Nick confused together.

"What the hell was that?" Nick said, after several minutes of silence between them.

"I have no idea." The two sat down and sighed at the same time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun-dunnn. A'ight, if any of y'all's name is Becky, no offense. The casting is based on my own personal experience (even though I'm thirteen). Y'all see that BET commercial for the BET Awards 2006 with the five girls? I helped cast that. The song 4ever you will understand if you see this, I do need help getting Paige and Alex together, because I have know idea how to. Send me your ideas.**


	11. Date

"When did this happen?"

"I don't- Oh, my gosh."

"What?" Nick asked, looking at her. She turned to him.

"The frat party."

"Frat party? What frat party?"

"The party you had to stay home for, because you had that huge assignment. I must've hooked-up with her there."

"Oh, man. How wasted were you?"

"Obviously enough for me not to remember."

"Damn. What are you gonna do?"

"You wanna double date?"

"What?"

"Double date. I don't know this girl. It'll be uncomfortable."

"I can't. Sorry."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Alex and Nick turned to see Paige, Michael, and Marco.

"Paige! Michael! You guys wanna double date?"

"Are you that desperate?" Nick whispered.

"Double date?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Tonight with me and Nick's friend, Jenny."

"My friend!" Nick muttered.

"Sure, if that's OK with you Paige?"

"Yeah." Paige said.

"Marco, Alex! Can I talk to you?"

"Please." Marco said, grateful for getting some information. They walked into Nick's room. "What's going on?"

"My friend's ex-girlfriend hooked-up with Alex at a frat party. Alex just now remembers, because the girl came over to check to see if the date's still on."

"Now what are we gonna do? This is gonna screw up everything." Marco said.

"Screw up what?" Alex said.

"Well, we might as well tell her." Nick said.

"Tell me what?"

"Ever since you two broke up, me and Marco have been trying to hook-up you and Paige."

"I thought you guys were acting weird."

"There's more. At the New Years party, we employed some accomplices."

"Who?"

"Um, Ellie, Craig, Hazel, Dylan, Darcy. Oh and as of yesterday, Jay."

"Jay?"

"Yeah. He said if Paige is what makes you happy, he'd be happy to help get her back for you." Marco said.

"And you didn't tell me!" Alex exclaimed, hitting Nick in the arm.

"Ow. We thought you'd get mad if you knew, in which you are." Nick said.

"I'm not mad you tried to get us back together, I'm mad you didn't let me in on it."

"So you wanna get her back?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it." Marco said.

"And why would you kiss her if you didn't want her back?" Nick said.

"Spur of the moment."

"Say what you want, but as we've said for the last two weeks you love her."

"So, what do we do?" Alex asked. The three sat in thought.

"I got it!" Nick said.

"What?" Alex and Marco asked, looking at Nick.

"Make her jealous."

"What?" Alex asked, incredulously.

"Make her jealous. All you have to do is be super flirtatious with Jenny. She'll get so furious. She'll crack."

"Are you sure?" Marco said.

"Of course I'm sure." Nick goes over to his computer bag and opens it. He pulled out two small earplugs and what looked like a molar. "Put this on your tooth." Nick said holding up the tooth. "Put this in your ear." He held up the earplug.

"What am I? One of Charlie's Angels?" Alex said.

"This is the only way I can keep in touch with you constantly from a long distance. Dylan, Marco, and I will be able to hear everything everyone says and you'll be able to hear us, but no one else. Trust me."

"Alright." Alex said with a sigh. She put the earplug in her ear and put the molar over her own. Nick did the same. "Let's do this."

**Nick's PoV**

"It's 7:30. I should get ready." Alex said. We watched as she headed to her room. "What should I do Admiral Stockdale?" I heard her say in my earphone.

"Wear something enticing to lure in Paige. Sorry, don't mean to make her sound like a fish." I whisper. Marco looked at me. I pointed at my molar. He nodded.

"Alright." I heard Alex say. I walked over to Paige and Michael and sat down.

"You guys ready?" I asked them. I knew Alex could hear every word we said.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"So, this Jenny. She's a friend of yours?" Paige asked. I knew Alex could hear the jealousy in Paige's voice, because she giggled when she asked. I had to try my hardest not to laugh.

"In a way. She's Tommy's ex."

"Tommy's a guy though."

"I guess she's bi." I said, shrugging. I could feel me beginning to smile. Paige leaned back and let out a silent sigh.

"So, you guys are going to The Dot?" Marco asked.

"That's what Alex told us." Michael said. We continued to talk about the date until Alex walked out her room. She wore a white tank (as usual), but over it she wore a button-up shirt, which wasn't even buttoned, but tied up so it was midriff **(Check out the episode Secret)**. She wore jeans as usual, but they were tight enough to define every curve.

"Oh, yes Alex. Very alluring." I whispered sarcastically, as I walked to the kitchen.

"Look at the way Paige is looking at me." she muttered, trying to make sure it wasn't obvious she was talking. I looked at Paige. She did seem to be attracted to Alex, and yet stunned.

"Hmm, brilliantly done Alex." I say, pouring a glass of water.

"You guys ready?" Alex asked. I walk up to her and put Jenny's address in Alex's back pocket. Wow, talk about tight.

"Um, yeah. Let's go." Michael said, grabbing his jacket.

------------------------------

"What's going on?" Dylan asked, as he walked in. That seemed to be one of his favorite questions lately. Once again, we'd yet to inform him.

"We're helping Alex." Marco answered, before kissing Dylan. That still freaked me out.

"Oh, well, where is she?"

"On a date." I answered.

"How are we supposed to help her if she's on a date?"

"With this." I answered, yet again. I took out my earphone and connected it to a speaker, so the three of us could hear what Alex was saying. "Check 1, 2. 1, 2."

"Didn't we already check these when I was getting dressed?" the three of us heard over the speakers.

"Yeah. I was just checking the speakers. Where are Paige and Michael?" I asked.

"Wait, they're on the date, too?" Dylan asked. He asked a lot of questions.

"They're in the backseat, talking. And Dylan, it's a double date."

"OK, are you almost at Jenny's house?" I asked.

"Yup." Alex said.

"Good. Tell me when you get there."

"OK. What's going on?" Dylan said.

"We're helping Alex get Paige back."

"You know she can hear that, right?"

"She already knows." I sat on the couch. Marco and Dylan joined me. I turned on the TV. On the screen was a hockey game.

"Ooh. Who's playing?" Dylan said, as he and I sat forward.

"Dallas Stars vs. Calgary Flames. Who you rootin' for, Dylan?"

"I would vote for Calgary just because they're closer, but I'm votin' for Dallas."

"I'm with you on that one."

"Yo, tell me if Dallas wins."

"Alex, you're supposed to be on your date." I said.

"Don't worry. I am. I just arrived at Jenny's. I'm knocking on the door now." Alex said. We all heard her knock on the door.

"Hey!" we heard Jenny's voice say.

"We're in." I say.

"Hi. Ready to go?" Alex said. I'm glad she was in Liberty and JT's version of Dracula. It helped her acting skills.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jenny said. We knew they were walking to the car and heard the car door open.

**Alex's PoV**

"You must be Paige and Michael." Jenny said.

"Yeah." Paige said, from the backseat.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same." Michael said. I knew Paige would be lying if she had answered. I restarted the car and drove us to The Dot. We walked in and found a table. We sat down. I sighed in relief. Thank God, it's warm in here. Unlike outside.

"Hey guys." It was Spinner.

"Hey Spin." Paige said. I personally was as mad at Spinner as Nick was. Well, maybe more. I would've jumped in their fight if Marco and Paige weren't in town. Like I didn't know he slept with Paige after he got back together with Darcy (I shall not reveal my sources). Now he has neither. HA!

I plaster on a grin.

"Hey Spinner." I say, trying to act casual.

"Punch him." I hear Nick immediately say. I would if it was only me and him in this restaurant.

"What would you guys like to drink?" Spinner asked.

"I'll take a water." Paige said. Figures.

"Ice Tea." Michael said.

"Uh, I'll take a lemonade." Jenny said.

"Um, get me a coke. I need caffeine unlike the rest of you." I say.

"OK. I'll be back soon to take your order." Spinner left, leaving us to look at our menus. I wasn't really looking at mine. I was looking at Paige. Luckily, she hadn't noticed. What if Nick and Marco are right? What if I do love her? This'll mess up everything. I guess.

"Alex?" Paige snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"What are you getting?" Spinner was back.

"Um, a cheeseburger, no onions." I answer.

"OK." Spinner leaves, yet again.

"Well, we guys are bored." I hear Nick say. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"OK." Marco said. "Dylan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I hear Dylan answer.

"OK. Did you have a crush on someone before me and if so, who?"

"Um, yeah. When I was like 13 and Paige was 11, we both had a crush on Nick."

"Oh." Nick said, obviously he hadn't been paying attention. I stifle a laugh. "Wait a minute, what?" he said after a few seconds. I bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Paige asks.

"Oh, um, I was thinking of a story Dylan told me." The boys got quiet.

"What did he tell you?"

"Something about when you were 11 and he was 13. He said you both had a crush on Nick at the time."

"Both of you?" Michael said. His eyebrows were raised in surprise. I could tell he was about to laugh.

"Yes. I think we actually got into a physical fight over him. Mom and Dad didn't know why and kept asking. It was before Dylan came out." I giggled, thinking that Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk always knew Dylan was gay. If only my mom knew I was gay. Only my friends, the Michalchuks, Nick's parents, Emma, and Manny (I wouldn't necessarily call them my friends. We're getting there though) knew. Oh, yeah, and Spinner and anyone who used to go to Degrassi my senior year.

"I remember that fight." I heard Dylan say.

"Yo, I'm still stuck on the part where you and Paige had a crush on me. At the same time!" Nick said. I smiled, withholding my laughter.

We had eaten, and surprisingly I paid. Don't know why.

"So, what should we do next?" Michael asked. I didn't know we were going to do something else. I was going to say that, but decided not to.

**Nick's PoV**

There was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it. And there stood my band, Tommy, Dan, and Jake.

"I knew I had something to do today!" Nick said.

"Why? What's up?" Dan said.

"I'm helping Alex with something."

"We'll help." Tommy said.

"Are you sure?" I said, worried Tommy would be mad Alex was on a date with his ex.

"Of course. Alex is our friend." Tommy said, walking into the apartment.

"OK."

"Where's Alex?" Jake asked.

"On a date." I answer.

"OK. So, how are you helping?"

"Spy equipment."

"So, what should we do next?" we heard come out the speakers. My eyes widened. We hadn't planned anything else.

"Paige and Michael are on the date?" Jake asked.

"It's a double." I said, going back to the couch.

"How about we see a movie?" came Jenny's voice over the speakers.

"Was that Jenny?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"That'd be cool." we heard Paige say.

"Whoa, who said that?" I said.

"I heard Paige's voice." Marco said.

"Well, we must be in Invasion of the Body Snatchers." Dylan said.

"Go for it Alex." Tommy said.

"Are you sure?" Alex muttered.

"Yeah." I said. I knew Tommy knew what he was talking about.

"OK." Alex said.

**Alex's PoV**

We had been sitting in this not-even-scary horror movie for an hour. Every time Jenny got scared she'd bury her head into my shoulder. It was funny. Every once in a while I would look over at Paige. I felt like she was watching me. I turned away when she would look at me.

"Guys, she's watching me." I whisper.

"Put your arm around Jenny." I heard Tommy say.

"No. Uh-uh. I refuse."

"Come on, Alex. Do you wanna make Paige jealous or not?" Nick said.

"I do, but-"

"Just do it. Tommy knows what he's talking about."

"Fine." I say at last. I look at Paige and then put my arm around Jenny. It felt strange. Paige saw this. I know she did. She looks at me and then to Michael.

"I have to go to the washroom." I hear her say.

"If she doesn't come back in three minutes go check on her." Marco says in my ear.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she spends a minute actually going to the bathroom and two minutes on her make-up." Marco said.

"OK, so we only have two and a half minutes now."

"Exactly." Marco said.

"Hmm, nice observation, Marco." Dylan said. I waited another three minutes.

"I'll be right back." I said. I walked into the bathroom. "Paige? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Why would you ask?"

"Because I know you. This is a total act."

"What?"

"You know you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of you and Jenny? Yeah right."

"In your own words, 'Jealousy is a nasty thing.'"

"You are full of yourself."

"Am I?" I ask, moving closer to her. She backs into the sink. I still have that affect on her. "Tell me you're not jealous."

"I'm not jealous." she says.

"Really?" I kiss her before she can respond. "Say it again."

"I'm no-" I kiss her again, before she can finish her sentence. She kisses me back. I hear a hand smack on the couch and another on the kitchen counter at my apartment. I can tell Nick is leaning toward the speaker.

"Wait, who is Alex kissing?" I hear Jake say.

"Paige." Nick says.

"But she's on a date with Jenny." Dan says.

"Which is why I'm paying more attention to them than I was the movie." I wanna laugh at that, because throughout the movie the guys have been paying pretty close attention to the music and dialogue.

Paige pulls away.

"Um, we should get back to our dates." Paige says. I actually forgot for those few moments I was on a date. With another girl.

"Right." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. She and I walk back into the theater as if nothing happened. I sit back down next to Jenny and put my arm back around her. She leans into me. Man, I can't wait 'til this date is over.

I left the car with Jenny, leaving Michael and Paige alone.

"Alright guys, lead the way." I whisper.

"Take her to her door and kiss her." Tommy says immediately.

"What?" I mutter hysterically.

"You have to kiss. It's the icing on the cake."

"He's right." Dylan says.

"Fine. OK." I continue to walk Jenny to her door. When we reach it, she turns to me and begins to fiddle with her keys. Crap. That's a definite sign that I have to kiss her. Well, according to Hitch.

"Well, that was fun." Jenny said.

"Yeah. We should do it again. Without Paige and Michael." There's silence.

"Kiss her already." I hear Marco say. So I do. It was quick and sweet.

"See you later." I turn and walk back to my car. I really don't want to, because I don't want to face Paige. I get in the car and start the car. I look through the rear view mirror. Paige is looking out the window. Something's definitely wrong and Michael can tell.

**Nick PoV**

"Yo, we're in the elevator." we hear Alex say.

"OK. We're getting ready now." I say. Dylan carries the speakers to my room and puts them in my closet. My band and I get our instruments and get ready to play. "Animals by Nickelback, second verse, go."

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

Paige, Michael, and Alex walk in at that moment.

_Chorus:  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals _

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

"Hey lovebirds." I say stopping the band. "How was the date?"

"It was fun." Alex said, walking to the couch, sitting by Dylan and Marco.

"Definitely." Paige says, not to enthusiastic.

"Yeah. Um, I think I'm gonna turn in. Paige, can I talk to you?"

"Of course sweetie." She kisses Michael and the rest of us know she does this to tease Alex. We all look at each other and then to Alex. She's still watching them. It seems Paige can get to Alex way better than Alex can get to Paige. The two go into my room and close the door.

Back to Third-Person, Ladies and Gentlemen

"What's up?" Paige asked, closing the door.

"That's funny. I was about to ask you the same thing."  
"What are you talking about?"

"You. And Alex. What was up with that?"

"Nothing."

"Really, 'cause it looked like something."

"Look, Michael, there's something I haven't told you. You're friends with Alex, right?"

"She's one of your best friends. Of course I'm friends with her."

"Well, I might have left some details about that out." Paige said, nervously.

"Like what?" Michael asked, worried.

"Like, we dated for a few months in senior year."

"Wait, you're a lesbian?"

"No. I'm not. I like guys I just… liked Alex, too."

"So, you're bi?"

"No… yes. I guess. I mean- I don't know."

"You don't know?" He sighed. "Do you still like her?"

Outside the door stood Dylan, Marco, Alex, and Nick.

"Our plan is working perfectly." Nick said, quietly.

"Won't you feel guilty after this? I mean, if they break-up?" Alex asked. Nick thought about it.

"Hell no." he said. They all walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So, you never told me who won the game."


	12. The Past and Present Pt 1

Nick lay on the couch, thinking about many things that'd happened in the past. Like the fact he had made friends with Alex first or when Alex had told him she had a crush on Paige.

**Flashback**

They had been on their shift at the movie theater.

"Nick, can I tell you something?" Alex asked. "A secret?" she added. Nick nodded. It seemed serious.

"Tell me anything." Nick said.

"I think I have a crush."

"OK. That's normal for people our age."

"On Paige."

"What!"

"On Paige. I think I have a crush on Paige."

"Well it'd be normal if it were on a guy. I can't believe it's on my best friend. My _girl_ best friend."

"I don't know what to do. And for a second there I thought you were going to say ex-girlfriend."

"Well, for now you can't do anything about it because she's dating Mr. O. Maybe after the relationship's over we can figure out a way to hook you two up."

"You mean you're gonna help me?"

"Yeah, of course. You're my friend." Alex had a sudden urge rush over her, which caused her to squeal and hug Nick tightly.

"OK, OK. I get it. You're saying thank you." Nick breathed.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, getting back to work.

**End of Flashback**

Or what about when he first met Paige?

**Flashback**

It was the second week of kindergarten and Paige was already being picked on. Five year-old Nick had been watching from where he'd been sitting.

"Are you gonna cry?" one of the bullies asked. She was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, leave her alone." Nick said, walking up to Paige's side. He crossed his arms over his chest, showing he meant business.

"She with you?" the other bully asked.

"Yeah, dorkus. She's with me. But he's not." Nick said, pointing at another kid. "Go mess with him."

"OK. Sorry kid. We didn't know you knew Nick." The two ran off leaving the other two standing there. The other kids knew not to mess with Nick. His mom taught sixth grade, which meant he was tight with most of them. In fact, when it came time for lunch and recess the older kids would come and say hi. You didn't mess with Nick unless you wanted to get beat down by some older kids.

"Hi, I'm Nick. What's your name?"

"Paige." Paige said, quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. Wanna sit with me?" Paige nodded. She followed him to where he'd been sitting. "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Paige, this is Jimmy Brookes. Jimmy this is Paige…"

"Michalchuk." Paige finished.

"Hi Paige." Jimmy said, shaking her hand.

"Yo, where's Spinner?" Nick asked.

"Hey guys." said a boy who sat by Jimmy.

"Hey Spin!" Jimmy and Nick said.

"Paige Michalchuk this is Gavin 'Spinner' Mason. Spinner, this is Paige." Who knew the two would go out in high school? Then again, who knew Paige would go out with Nick for a few weeks? Let alone Alex.

"Hi." young Spinner said.

"Hi. Why do they call you Spinner?" There was a beep from Spinner's watch.

"Spinner, was that your watch I heard?" the teacher asked. Spinner nodded. He took a small container of pills out and a water bottle. The teacher opened the container and gave Spinner a pill. He put it in his mouth and took a sip of his water. The teacher got up and walked away.

"Because if he doesn't take his pills for ADD, his mind starts spinnin' out of control." Nick said.

"Hey boys!" called two five year-old, female voices.

"Hey Terri. Hey Ashley." Nick said Ashley's name shyly. It was a kindergarten crush that went on until they were in fourth grade. "Terri McGregor and Ashley Kerwin, this is Paige Michalchuk. Paige, this is Terri and Ashley."

"Wow, you know everyone, huh?" Paige asked.

"No, not really."

"What are you talking about? If you don't know everyone, everyone knows you." Ashley said.

"Well, you know how I do." Nick said, flirtatiously. For a five year-old, he acted like a high schooler.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey. Knock, knock. You in there?" Alex said, tapping Nick's forehead with her knuckles, bringing Nick out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just walking down memory lane." Nick said.

"May we join you?" Paige asked.

"Nah, my stroll's done. Where's Michael?"

"Packing." Paige answered.

"Packing? He's leaving?" Alex said.

"Yeah. He has a huge assignment due when we get back to school. So, he's leaving tonight."

"Oh, well then we should do something fun." Nick said.

"Like go to the pool hall?" Alex asked with a mischievous grin.

"Like going to the pool hall." Alex gave Nick a high five. This made Paige and Marco give them strange looks.

"Hey guys." Michael had walked in.

"Hey." the others said. Michael sat in the armchair closest to the kitchen and sighed.

"So, you're leaving tonight?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Michael asked. "Huge assignment that needs to get done."

"So we've heard." Alex said.

"When does your flight leave?" Nick said in a laugh.

"At eleven." Michael answered.

"Good. We'll head to the pool hall at eight."

"Cool. Michael? You up for a game of SSX?" Alex asked.

"You're on." Alex turned on the TV and turned on the Playstation 2. She gave Michael a controller and started the game. Marco and Paige sat on the floor next to Alex, watching. Nick then started another stroll down memory lane. Like when Alex first started working at the theater.

**Flashback**

Nick was working on shift with Jeff. The line was lightening up and Nick was happy about that. The movies would start soon and everyone would be inside the theater. Then he had about two hours to chill and then he'd be off shift.

"Nick!" called Meeri. He turned to her. "I need to see you in my office." What had he done this time? He followed her to her office and walked in to find Alex standing there. As usual, she was wearing a white wifebeater and khaki pants. "This is-"

"Alex." Nick continued Meeri's sentence.

"You know each other?"

"We go to school together." Alex said with no feeling.

"Oh, well Nick. I want you to teach her the ropes. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Nick said. He signaled Alex to follow him and surprisingly, she did.

"So basically we get paid to serve people, clean the nacho cheese dispenser, and anything else you do back here. At least if it's work related. Then we basically chill for two hours and we're off shift." Nick said, grabbing a bag of M&M's. "Candy?"

"Yeah. Skittles." Nick grabbed a bag and tossed it to her. "So, I've been meaning to ask you. What's a guy like you doing hanging out with a girl like Paige Michalchuk?"

"I've known her since kindergarten. She's really cool, once you get to know her."

"Yeah, I highly doubt that."

"Hey Nick!" Nick turned to see Hazel and Jimmy, Degrassi's newest couple.

"Hey guys. What can I get you?"

"Um, I'll take a large Coke, nachos, and sour worms." Jimmy said.

"I'll have a large lemonade." Hazel said.

"Alright. Hey Alex, can you grab the nachos?"

"No problem." Alex said. Nick and Alex served Hazel and Jimmy and Jimmy paid for their stuff.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Hazel asked.

"I work here." Alex said.

"I didn't know they let people like you work here."

"People like me? And what type would that be?"

"Well, people who-"

"Hazel! Not today." Nick said. Everyone looked at Nick in surprise. Usually when around them, he was also mean to Alex.

"Later Nick." Jimmy said, dragging Hazel to the theater.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, after the couple were out of earshot.

"What?"

"You protecting me. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, you shouldn't have to deal with them ragging on you all the time." Alex smirked.

"Who knew you could be so cool?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." This was the start of a new friendship.

**End of Flashback**

Nick, Alex, Michael, Paige, and Marco walked up to the door of the pool hall.

"Whoa, you're too young kids. Come back in a few years." said a guy outside the front door.

"Dude, I'm an exception to the rules. I know the owner." Nick said.

"Yeah right, kid. Nice try."

"It's true. I can call him right now."

"Yeah? Go ahead." Nick pulled out his phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello? Yeah, hey Lawrence. Yeah, this is Nick. I'm outside. Yeah, some guy won't let me in. Alright, we'll wait." Nick hung up and waited.

"Was that the lovely Larry?" Alex asked.

"Yup. In about five… four… three… two… one… enter Lawrence."

"Hey Nick." said a man in a gray business suit.

"Lawrence. It's good to see you again."

"Same here. Come on in." Nick and the others followed Lawrence inside.

"Thank you, Larry." Alex said when they reached a vacant pool table.

"No problem, sweetheart." He walked away, leaving Alex and Nick to laugh.

"And he called you sweetheart-" Paige began.

"It's a game. He calls me sweetheart for reasons that are unknown and I call him lovely Larry, because he's gay." Alex said.

"I'm not gay. I'm straight. And you shouldn't be talking. You're the one who likes 'em with curves." Lawrence said, walking back over as Nick laughed.

"Alright, so I like girls and so do you. I call you lovely Larry because you act gay." Nick laughed even harder at Alex's comment.

"Hey!"

"OK. Forget the nicknames. Let's play pool." Nick said, as his laughter calmed down. He grabbed a pool stick and tossed one to Alex. He racked up the balls. "You break." Alex went to the end of the table and observed the balls. She set up for the shot and hit the cue ball.

"I'm stripes." she said as a striped ball went into the right corner pocket.

"Damn it. Guess I'm solids." Alex set up for her next shot.

"Twenty bucks says I make that ball go into the left middle pocket." Alex said, eying the 13 ball.

"You're on." Nick said.

"Hold on. I want in on this. Twenty on Alex." Lawrence said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. I just got this feeling."

"Alright, alright. Be quiet." Alex said. She aimed and then shot. And in it went.

"Damn." Nick said, paying Lawrence and Alex their money. Paige and Marco eyebrows went up in surprise.

"How'd you do that?" Marco asked.

"Simple geometry." Alex said, shooting another striped ball in. She moved around the table and shot another one. "Damn. Does that count?"

"No." Nick said.

"Oh, come on. It was in and then it freaked out."

"No. That doesn't count." Nick said, setting up for his first shot. He pushed the pool stick hard. So hard, when the cue ball hit the ball he was aiming for it made a loud sound. But the ball went in.

------------------------------

Michael, Marco, and Nick sat down while Paige and Alex played pool.

"So, how was your date last night?" Nick asked.

"It was great. Jenny seems like a really nice girl and me and Paige had fun." Michael said, as he watched the girls.

"So, we heard you also went to see a movie. Is that true?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Some stupid horror movie."

"Oh, was it good?"

"I said the word stupid, didn't I?" Michael said, hiding his irritation. Nick and Marco could tell he was agitated, so they didn't say another word. Nick watched the girls again and then stood up and walked over to them.

"Don't make it. Miss it. Miss it. Miss it." Alex said.

"You can't throw me off. I'm in the zone." Paige said, hitting the cue ball. The three watched as it hit the eight ball and it went in.

"She beat you." Nick said in disbelief. "No way. She beat you. You're like one of the best players in this room." Alex looked at Paige.

"I know." Alex said.

"Well, Dylan's a good teacher. Any new takers?" Paige said.

"No, I want to take you." Alex said, racking up the balls. Paige and Nick quirked an eyebrow. Alex then realized what she said. "I mean I want a rematch."

"You're on." Nick decided to watch this game, but then ended up going back down memory lane.

**Flashback**

It was graduation day. One of the happiest and saddest days of his life. He was happy to be graduating. But sad to leave the school, surprisingly. He would miss his friends, especially Paige and Marco.

He hugged Alex tightly. She surprisingly hugged back. He was her first _real_ friend at Degrassi.

"Alex?" Nick said, before she could walk away.

"What?" she asked.

"Move in with me." She laughed.

"What?"

"Move in with me. Come on it'll be fun."

"Me and you? You do know I'm a lesbian, right?"

"Come on, Alex. I'm serious. Move in with me. And besides, I'm not into you like that."

"You swing for the fence. I can't move in with you. What about my mom?" Nick knew Alex's home situation.

"Alex. You're eighteen. I know you're scared for your mom, but you can't let her hold you down. You have to go out on your own sometime."

"Sorry. I can't." Alex turned around, but Nick grabbed her wrist.

"If it's constellation, my new apartment is pretty close to your mom's. And it's near here and the University of Toronto. Come on, Alex. We could turn it into a bachelor- well, bachelor/ bachelorette pad. What do you think?" Nick said. Alex thought about this.

"What's it like?" she said after a few moments.

"Two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen. The kitchen actually goes into the living room/den area. So what do you say?"

"I'm in." Alex said. She gave Nick a high five.

"Alright, I have a housemate."

"What about rent?"

"Two-fifty a month for each of us."

"I can handle that. I just need a job."

"Well, I've paid up four months worth, so you have three and a half months."

"Alright. I can get a job by then."

"Cool. I start moving in tomorrow. I'll show you the apartment then."

"Alright. I'll have some of my stuff packed up. But one ground rule for now."

"What's that?"

"You don't flirt with my girls, I don't flirt with yours."

"Deal." Nick said, shaking Alex's hand. "Although if you think about it. Your girls will be gay and won't find me attractive."

"Unless they're bi." Alex said. Nick laughed.

"True. So, are you going to Paige's graduation party?"

"I have to. I promised her weeks ago. Starts at five, right?"

"For you."

"What do you mean?"

"I promised I'd help set up and clean up. That was stupid."

"That really was."

"Alright. I'll see ya later."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You still have to drive me home. I'm not wearing this to Paige's party."

"Oh, yeah. I'll call you when I'm leaving, so mingle for a bit." Alex chuckled and walked away.

"Nick!" Nick turned to see Paige and Marco. Paige ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"Ah man. I can't believe we graduated high school. We've been through everything together." They broke apart.

"Not everything."

"You're right. I wasn't here for middle school and most of high school. But I came back last year. And we still kept in touch those five years."

"Yeah, and when you were coming back you didn't tell me." Paige said, punching him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I was busy grieving at the time. But we've been through a lot. I mean, I protected you from bullies and I was your first friend in kindergarten."

"Yeah. You introduced me to Jimmy, Spinner, Ashley, and Terri."

"Yeah and lucky for me- well, unlucky for them- I didn't have to go through your snobby, spoiled brat stage in middle school."

"Hey!" Paige said, hitting him again. Nick was right, though. She'd grown up a lot these past six years.

"And we even dated for a little bit."

"Yup. From best friends to dating to best friends again."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Paige hugged him again.

"So, you ready for Banting?" Marco asked.

"Actually. I've decided to go to the University of Toronto to major in music."

"You mean you're not coming with us?" Paige asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. But you guys will do fine. Trust me. You two are over-achievers."

"Promise you'll come visit?"

"Only if you two do."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Deal." Marco said. "So how long are you going to have to live with your mom and dad? Or did you get a dorm?"

"Actually, I got an apartment. So, when you guys come to visit, you'll have a place to crash."

"Sweet. You'll be living by yourself."

"No, actually-"

"OK. Forget other people; I'm talking to you guys." Alex had just walked up.

"Cool. Nick was just about to tell us about his apartment." Marco said.

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be awesome. Right, Nick?"

"You know about it?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I just agreed to move in with him."

"You're Nick's roommate?"

"I prefer to think of it as housemates, considering we're not sharing a room." Nick said.

"So, when do we get to see this apartment of yours?" Marco asked.

"Please, I don't even get to see it until tomorrow." Alex said. Nick and Paige stepped away as Marco and Alex talked.

"Alex is moving in with _you_!" Paige asked.

"Well, yeah. Paige, you were right. She doesn't need to stay where she is. Especially since she's being abused like that. It's not safe. Your Kingston idea was a great idea. But I think maybe moving that far away was too big of a step for Alex. She wouldn't even move in with me until I told her the apartment was near her mom's. Come on. Don't be angry over this."

"Well, you did the right thing. This'll be good for Alex."

"Thank you." Nick kissed her on the forehead. "Now all we have to do is convince her to go to college." Paige chuckled.

"Paige! Come on. We need to get ready for your party."

"Coming mom!" Paige turned back to Nick. "You, change your clothes and be at my house at a maximum a half hour."

"Alright. Alright. I guess I better take Alex home now then." Nick said.

"Wait, she said she was going to my party."

"She is. She wants to change first."

"Paige!" called Paige's mother again.

"Coming! See you in a half an hour or less. Come on, Marco." Paige said.

"Alex, we better get going." Nick said.

"Alright." Alex said. Who knew that he, Alex, Marco, and Hazel would end up spending the night at Paige's?

**End of Flashback**

"It was nice meeting you, Michael." Nick said, shaking Michael's hand.

"Likewise. See ya, Alex." Michael said.

"Later." Alex replied.

"See ya at school, Marco." Marco nodded. Michael gave Paige a hug then grabbed his bags and went into the airport. The others looked at Paige suspiciously.

"OK. I guess I'm the only one who has the balls to say this. Then again, I'm basically the only one with balls." Marco punched him. "Paige, why- why didn't he kiss you?"

"Oh, um, it didn't work out." Paige said.

"Oh, sorry to _hear_ that." Nick said, looking at Alex when he said hear. Marco, too, was looking at her.

"It's alright. We're still friends." There was silence. "Well, come on. Nick has a huge contest tomorrow." They all got into Alex's truck and drove back to the apartment.

------------------------------

"Hey, Paige. Before we go, can I talk to you?" Alex said. They were going to the Battle of the Bands contest that Nick's band, Ocean's Eyes, was entered in.

"Um, sure, hun." Paige said.

"OK. We'll be waiting in the car." Nick said. He picked up his guitar and he and Marco ran down to the parking garage. Nick opened the door and quickly got in. He hooked up an earphone to his radio and pressed record on his eight track (he had gotten it installed). Marco sat in the backseat listening with Nick to Alex and Paige's conversation. Before they had left, Nick had put a molar mic under his keyboard. He and Marco suspected that tonight was the night.

They heard Alex take a deep breath.

"So what's up?" Paige asked.

"OK. What I'm about to say isn't easy for me. Paige, I- I-"

"Oh, come on. Say it." Nick said to the radio.

"Alex, come on. Just spit it out." Paige said.

"Paige, I- Oh this is so stupid." Alex said.

"What is it?"

"Well, last night I actually planned out how I was gonna say this and now I'm trying to say it and I can't even do it. I can't even think coherently. NO. I can. It's just when I'm around you that I can't."

"What? I don't-"

"Paige, I love you!"


	13. The Past and Present Pt 2

_Last time on Degrassi: the Next Generation_

_"Hey. Knock, knock. You in there?" Alex said, tapping Nick's forehead with her knuckles, bringing Nick out of his thoughts. _

_"Yeah, just walking down memory lane." Nick said. _

_"May we join you?" Paige asked. _

_"Nah, my stroll's done. Where's Michael?" _

_"Packing." Paige answered. _

_"Packing? He's leaving?" Alex said._

_"Yeah. He has a huge assignment due when we get back to school. So, he's leaving tonight."_

_"Oh, well then we should do something fun." Nick said. _

_"Like go to the pool hall?" Alex asked with a mischievous grin._

_------------------------------_

_"No problem, sweetheart." He walked away, leaving Alex and Nick to laugh. _

_"And he called you sweetheart-" Paige began. _

_"It's a game. He calls me sweetheart for reasons that are unknown and I call him lovely Larry, because he's gay." Alex said. _

_"I'm not gay. I'm straight. And you shouldn't be talking. You're the one who likes 'em with curves." Lawrence said, walking back over as Nick laughed. _

_"Alright, so I like girls and so do you. I call you lovely Larry because you act gay." Nick laughed even harder at Alex's comment._

_------------------------------_

_"So, how was your date last night?" Nick asked. _

_"It was great. Jenny seems like a really nice girl and me and Paige had fun." Michael said, as he watched the girls. _

_"So, we heard you also went to see a movie. Is that true?" Marco asked. _

_"Yeah. Some stupid horror movie." _

_"Oh, was it good?" _

_"I said the word stupid, didn't I?"_

_------------------------------_

_"Don't make it. Miss it. Miss it. Miss it." Alex said. _

_"You can't throw me off. I'm in the zone." Paige said, hitting the cue ball. The three watched as it hit the eight ball and it went in. _

_"She beat you." Nick said in disbelief. "No way. She beat you. You're like one of the best players in this room." Alex looked at Paige. _

_"I know." Alex said. _

_"Well, Dylan's a good teacher. Any new takers?" Paige said. _

_"No, I want to take you." Alex said, racking up the balls. Paige and Nick quirked an eyebrow. Alex then realized what she said. "I mean I want a rematch." _

_"You're on."_

_------------------------------_

_"It was nice meeting you, Michael." Nick said, shaking Michael's hand. _

_"Likewise. See ya, Alex." Michael said. _

_"Later." Alex replied. _

_"See ya at school, Marco." Marco nodded. Michael gave Paige a hug then grabbed his bags and went into the airport. The others looked at Paige suspiciously. _

_"OK. I guess I'm the only one who has the balls to say this. Then again, I'm basically the only one with balls." Marco punched him. "Paige, why- why didn't he kiss you?" _

_"Oh, um, it didn't work out." Paige said. _

_"Oh, sorry to hear that." Nick said, looking at Alex when he said hear. Marco, too, was looking at her. _

_"It's alright. We're still friends."_

_------------------------------_

_"So what's up?" Paige asked. _

_"OK. What I'm about to say isn't easy for me. Paige, I- I-" _

_"Oh, come on. Say it." Nick said to the radio. _

_"Alex, come on. Just spit it out." Paige said. _

_"Paige, I- Oh this is so stupid." Alex said. _

_"What is it?" _

_"Well, last night I actually planned out how I was gonna say this and now I'm trying to say it and I can't even do it. I can't even think coherently. NO. I can. It's just when I'm around you that I can't." _

_"What? I don't-" _

_"Paige, I love you!"_

------------------------------

"Yes! She said it!" Nick shouted. He was about to stop recording when Marco stopped him.

"No! Paige hasn't said it back yet." Marco said. He jumped into the front seat next to Nick. They both leaned forward. "Come on. Paige, say it back."

"Dude, if she doesn't say it back this is gonna kill Alex's self-confidence."

"Oh, my gosh." they heard Paige say.

"No. Oh no. That doesn't sound good."

"You don't have to say it back-" Alex began.

"Yes, she does." both young men shouted at the same time.

"I just-" Alex had been interrupted by something.

"What happened?" Marco asked.

"I don't know." Nick said. His eyes were wide.

"I love you, too, Alex." Nick and Marco's jaw dropped. They gave each other a high five.

"Score." Nick said.

"Going out with you and then not being with you and then being with Michael and seeing you with Jenny made me realize it."

"Same with me." Alex said. She decided to leave out the fact that Nick and Marco had been bothering her about it for the past two weeks. There was more silence and the boys automatically assumed they were kissing.

"Oh, we have done it." Nick said, stopping the recording.

"We're geniuses." Marco said.

"We better get to the car. The boys are probably waiting." Paige said.

"Yeah." Alex said. The boys heard the door close after a few moments.

"Oh, shit." Nick said, unplugging the earphone and stuffing it in his pocket. He took the tape out and put it in his hoodie with the earplugs. He started the engine and he and Marco put on their seatbelts. A few minutes later the girls were opening the doors to the car. They put on their seatbelts and Nick began to drive. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"I just needed to tell Paige something." Alex said.

"Something we couldn't hear?"

"It was girl stuff, OK?"

"OK." Nick said. He pulled out his Sidekick and texted Marco.

_Why are they acting like nothing happened?_, he typed with his left hand, glancing from the road to his Sidekick.

_I don't know. Maybe they wanna tell us later._, Marco typed.

_Maybe_, Nick typed again. He closed his Sidekick and continued to drive to the club he, Dan, Jake, and Tommy were playing at.

------------------------------

"Hey guys?" Nick said to Hazel, Darcy, Dylan, and Ellie.

"What?" Hazel said.

"I've got news about Operation Palex."

"Good or bad?" Darcy asked.

"Good. Michael's out of the picture and Alex and Paige said I love you to each other before we left."

"That's great." Dylan said.

"But don't let them know you know."

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"Because we were listening to them with spy equipment and they're tryin' to play like nothin' happened."

"That's invasion of privacy." Dylan said.

"Well sorry, me and Marco got so excited we had to record their conversation."

"You have it on tape?" Ellie said.

"On cassette. I'm thinkin' about giving it to them as a first anniversary present. Or a Christmas present. Either one."

------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the stage Ocean's Eyes." said the announcer. The crowd applauded. Nick, Tommy, Dan, and Jake even heard some shouting from their friends.

"Alright. Like he said, we're Ocean's Eyes. I'm Nick and I'm the lead singer and I play guitar. On bass is Tommy. On drums is Dan, and also on guitar is Jake. And we are going to perform Nickelback's Animal. So here goes." Nick said. Dan gave them a count and then they began to play.

_Verse 1:_

__

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin' _

_Chorus:  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals _

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

_Verse 2:_

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

_Chorus:  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals _

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

Nick tried so hard not to laugh at the next part.

_Verse 3:_

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin' _

_Chorus:  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals _

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

Nick listened as Jake and Dan played the rest of the song. The crowd applauded. The announcer walked back on stage.

"Alright. That was great. Can I get all the bands on stage?" Nick and Jake took the guitars off and Tommy did the same with his bass. Dan stayed at the drums twirling his drumsticks. The rest of the bands walked on stage. "Alright. Thank you." Jake and Nick mocked the host. They silently laughed. Tommy hit them in the head and the two rubbed the back of their heads. "And the winner is…" Dan gave a drum roll. Everyone looked at him. "Thank you. That's enough." Nick and Jake shook there heads in amusement. The announcer opened the envelop. "Ocean's Eyes!"

"Was there ever a shadow of a doubt?" Jake whispered, as Dan began to play the drums. Nick laughed.

"And you win $1000 dollars…"

"Going toward equipment." Tommy whispered. Nick sighed. He didn't even catch the last few sentences.

------------------------------

"You guys did great." Darcy said, as she hugged Nick.

"Of course." Jake said, as he hugged Alex.

"Hey, if Craig could get us I deal, we'd be on our way." Nick said.

"I'll see what I can do." Craig said. The others laughed.

"So, what do we do next?" Hazel asked.

"We party!" Dan and Tommy said at the same time.

"Nick and Alex's place!" Jake said. Alex and Nick sighed.

"Figures." they said. Nick got his car keys and cell phone.

"I'll get the pizza." he said.

------------------------------

When they arrived at the apartment, Emma, Manny, Darcy, Hazel, Craig, and the others were already inside.

"Hold up. How the hell did you get into our apartment?" Alex said.

"I have a key." Tommy said, grabbing a pizza box from Alex.

"Where'd you get a key?"

"Stole it from Nick one day."

"Told you I couldn't find my key that day. But did you believe me? No." Nick said, as he put the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Sorry." Alex said. She put down the pizza box in her hands and went over to the couch and sat down. Paige followed her lead. Marco, Dylan, and Nick almost busted out laughing at the sight.

"I can't believe they're still trying to play this off." Nick whispered to Marco and Dylan. All three had huge grins on their faces.

"Me neither." Marco said.

"I bet you they can't sustain this act for another…" Dylan looked at his watch. "ten minutes."

"I'm bettin' a half hour." Nick said.

"Fifteen minutes." Marco said.

"What are you betting on?" Craig said, as he, Ellie, Darcy, and Hazel walked up.

"How long they can sustain acting like nothing's going on." Nick said, still watching.

"I got twenty minutes." Hazel said.

"Forty-five." Ellie said.

"Twenty-five." Darcy said.

"I'm hopin' five, but I'll say an hour." Craig said. "How much are we bettin'?"

"We didn't come up with a dollar amount. Um, how about twenty bucks?" Nick said.

"Deal." the others whispered. They all gave him twenty bucks.

"Who's holding the money?" Hazel asked.

"Marco." Nick said, as he gave the money to Marco. Marco put it in his back pocket.

"What's going on over here?" Alex asked.

"Nothin'. Just making a little wager."

"A bet on what?"

"Uh, Dylan's hockey game."

"I didn't know you had a game." Paige said, walking up.

"Uh, yeah. Next week. Too bad you won't be here." Dylan said.

"Oh, I know."

"Yeah, you always were Dylan's personal cheerleader." Marco said. Paige scoffed.

"Like you weren't." Nick gave a breathy laugh. Marco elbowed him. Nick stopped laughing.

"So, Paige, since Michael's out of the picture, you got, uh, another guy in mind?" Nick said, he was tryin' to push them to the edge.

"Um, no. No, I don't actually."

"Oh, well, you know the right guy could be right in front of you so stay vigilant." Marco elbowed him again.

"I will." Paige said. Nick nodded.

"I'm sure you will. Well, I'm hungry. I need sustenance so I'm gonna dig in. Join me if you care to." Nick walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. He leaned over the counter to look at the others.

"So, Alex? How'd your date with Jenny go?" Jake asked.

"How do you know about that?" Paige asked.

"I told them." Nick said.

"Oh."

"It was great. But I don't think it'll work out." Alex said. Nick rolled his eyes, but no one noticed. Little did he know, Alex so badly wanted to kiss Paige. The urge was almost overpowering. _Almost_. But she contained herself. After they told their friends, she'd be able to kiss her whenever she wanted. Man, she wanted to speed up time.

------------------------------

_Verse 1_

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin' _

Chorus  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me

Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Verse 2

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin' _

CHORUS

Hurry I'm fallin'

The guys were playing music while everyone ate and celebrated their victory. Paige and Alex were in the kitchen whispering something. Dylan, Marco, Hazel, and Darcy were out of the bet, so that left Nick, Craig, and Ellie. Nick only had two minutes left though. He really wanted to know what they were saying.

Nick sat down at the keyboard, facing the back of the couch, with his guitar. He began to play a riff and stopped.

_Nobody loves me but my mother_

He played more of the riff.

_And she could be jivin', too_

He continued the riff. Emma, Manny, Jimmy, and the others laughed.

_My father left and he never came back, yeah_

He played his guitar more, before Paige and Alex interrupted him. He had one more minute and Ellie and Craig were counting down.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make." Paige said. She nudged Alex.

"As of tonight, me and Paige are officially back together." Alex said. Everyone, but Nick, said their congratulations and Nick celebrated his victory internally. "You don't sound excited Nick. What's up?"

"I knew you two would get back together." Nick said, playing his guitar again.

"How?" Paige asked.

"It was in the Playa Handbook."

"And you've read the Playa Handbook." Alex asked.

"Read it. Hell, I wrote it." Everyone laughed. "You don't believe. Man, I'm tellin' you. Ladies, never fall for a guy- or girl in your case-", Nick pointed to Paige and Alex. "who says 'We just gonna lay here with our clothes on.' It's right next to when a girl says she's not having sex until marriage and the guy kisses her passionately. Basically, he's saying 'I bet you will.'"

"You did that to me when we first started going out." Darcy said.

"Yeah, well. I didn't say she actually does have sex with him." They all laughed again.

**A/N: A'ight. I was gonna make you suffer a bit more, but I got bored. So thank my boredom. Anyway, the story's almost over, but I don't know how many more chapters there'll be. I smell a sequel. Am I the only one? Are you guys feelin' it?**


	14. Snowed In

It took Paige a moment to realize where she was. In Alex's room. She turned underneath Alex's arm and watched her sleep. She glanced at the clock behind Alex for second. She caressed Alex's cheek, which caused her to flinch a little. Alex slowly opened her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Paige said just above a whisper.

"It's OK. You're lucky. If it had been anyone else, I would've castrated them. So be thankful." Alex said, closing her eyes again. "What time is it?"

"10 in the morning. Even the guys are up. You can hear Jimmy and Nick playing video games." The two were silent and heard Nick and Jimmy saying something to each other. Alex chuckled. Paige kissed her gently. "We should get up." Paige got out of bed against Alex's protests. Alex eventually got out of bed. They freshened up and got ready for the day and then went into the living room.

"Morning lovebirds." was the first thing said and it was said by Nick.

"Morning guys." Paige said.

"What's on today's agenda?" Alex asked.

"Let's hang in the snow." Jimmy said.

"The park?" Manny asked. Nick grunted and everyone looked at him. Then everyone remembered what happened. Emma and Manny were the only ones who didn't know what was going on.

"What?" Emma asked. Everyone looked from Nick to Darcy.

"Spinner and Nick got into a fight over me at the park." Darcy finally said.

"Oh." Emma and Manny said.

"Nick, I'm sure Spinner won't even be there." Paige said.

"And if he is, I'll help you beat the shit out of him." Alex said. Paige hit Alex in the arm. She didn't know why Alex would say such a thing. Nick did though.

"Fine. I'll go downstairs really fast and you guys get ready." Nick stood up and left.

"Paige, any possible way you have any clothes I can borrow?" Darcy asked.

"Me, too." Ellie said.

"Of course, hun. Come here." Paige, Ellie, and Darcy walked into Alex's room and went through her suitcase. Emma and Manny went into Nick's room, because they had some clothes in his closet. Alex sat on the couch next to Jimmy and Marco.

"So, did you and Paige do anything your first night back together?" Marco asked.

"Of course not." Alex said. "It'd been a long day and we were really tired. I'm just glad I got to sleep in the same bed as her again." Alex gave Jimmy a high five.

"For sure. I guess I understand." Jimmy said. The five girls came out of the rooms and sat down.

Nick walked in and took off his sweatshirt, showing the tank top underneath, and threw it in his room.

"What's going on?" Marco asked.

"We're snowed in. There's six feet of snow outside the front door in the lobby. We have to wait until we're dug out." Nick said. The others sighed. "Could be worse."

"How?" Alex asked. Just then, the lights went out.

"Alex, I've told you before never ask how after a person says could be worse. You jinx it."

"Right. Sorry, I forgot." Everyone heard a thump and something fall to the ground.

"What was that?" Darcy asked.

"I think I ran into the bathroom door." Nick's voice was muffled, because his face was in his hands. "Alex, you know where the flashlight is?"

"No need." Alex said. She opened the curtains to the balcony and let in the gray light.

"That's better." Nick stood up and opened the bathroom door. "Lex, got a lighter?"

"You know I always have one on me." Alex took a silver lighter out of her back pocket and tossed it to Nick.

"Always?" Paige said sternly.

"Um, for Jay. Just in case." Alex hesitated.

"Uh-huh. I'll pretend I believe you." Nick finished lighting a few candles in the bathroom and tossed the lighter back. Paige caught it instead and put in her back pocket. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Nice one, Lex. Haven't even been datin' for 24 hours and you're already upsetting her." Nick said when Alex walked over to him.

"Ha. Very funny. Anyway, no sweat. I'll get the lighter back. It's in her back pocket."

"Yeah, we know. So what?"

"I am her girlfriend, right?" Nick snickered and nodded.

"So, who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

------------------------------

"Alex, truth or dare?" Ellie asked.

"Truth." Alex answered.

"After you and Paige broke up, did you ever go out with anyone else?" Nick snickered. Alex's eyes widened. She knew Nick had told Ellie to ask that.

"Um, oh shit." Nick began to laugh a little louder. "Gee, Nick, I hope that's a 'Good luck answering that question' laugh."

"Trust me, it is." Nick said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Manny said.

"OK, I did have another girlfriend." Alex said.

"And that's why he's laughing?" Paige asked.

"No. Not necessarily."

"Where's the CD?" Nick said, standing up going over to their CD collection.

"NO! Nick!" Alex immediately got up and tried to stop him, but he was already there. He grabbed the CD case. He was still laughing. Alex tackled him.

"Ow, Lex!" He tossed the CD and it was caught by Paige. She looked at it. Jimmy did, too.

"Bill Withers?" Jimmy said. "Let me guess, Ain't No Sunshine?"

"Yup."

"OK. What's the story behind this?" Paige asked.

"You start it, Nick." Alex said. She sighed.

"A'ight. I had just come home from class. I opened the door to the apartment and the lights were dimmed. And I saw Alex sitting on the couch, her back to me."

Flashback

Nick had his messenger bag on. He pulled out his keys when he reached his apartment. He opened his apartment and walked in. The living room lighting was dim. He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. On the couch was Alex. She didn't realize he was there. He listened to the music that was playing. He walked over to the CD player by his instruments.

_Wonder this time where she's gone,  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away. _

And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know

Nick turned off the CD and continued the song but added his own words.

"I know, I know. You oughta leave that young tramp alone." Alex looked at him. "She dumped you?"

"Yeah. For some guy." Alex said.

"I told you she was a slut. I told you she was a whore. I told you she was a prostitute. Don't know why you didn't see it. Probably had a few men up in here. Maybe a few females in the mix."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Alex, her name was Candy. That was your first hint. Your second hint was when she came here with that overcoat. And underneath it, she was wearing leather lingerie. Not only that, she had a whip, them chains, and she was wearing them ten inch hooker heels." He sat by Alex and set his thumb and his index finger apart. "I even told you she was a stripper. I saw her in a strip club and whenever you weren't around, she hit on me. Plus, you don't listen to that type of music when you goin' through. Listen to rap. Half that stuff has no meanin' to it." Alex shook her head. "Hey. It's a'ight. You'll get over her. This was more like a… rebound."

"Off of who?"

"Paige." Alex scoffed.

"Can we not talk about her?" Alex said, sadness in her voice.

"Fine, but you'll get over Candy. Trust me. By next week, you'll be back on your feet." Nick kissed her forehead.

"Thanks. You know, maybe I should've given you a chance in high school."

"Are you saying that if you were straight, you'd go out with me?" Alex walked to her room and stopped at her door.

"Yes." Alex closed her door.

"Well, that made my week."

End of Flashback

"Now that I look back on it, I don't know why I didn't see it." Alex said.

"You were at a strip club?" Darcy asked Nick. Nick and Alex looked at each other.

"Dan and Tommy dragged me in. I didn't want to go." Nick said.

"Nice one." Alex muttered.

"Shut up."

"OK. Paige, truth or dare?" Paige thought about it.

"Truth."

"What did you do after we broke up?" Nick's eyebrows went up and he moved to the side a bit. Everyone knew what happened.

"Um, Alex, can I talk to you alone?" Paige asked nervously. Alex nodded as if she didn't know what happened. Paige and Alex stood up and walked into Alex's room. It was completely dark Paige pulled Alex's lighter from her back pocket. She let the flame out so she could see. "Do you have candles in here?" Alex nodded and went to her closet. Paige followed to give her light. Alex pulled out a candle or two and put them on her dresser. Paige lit them, giving the room a bit more light.

"So, what happened? Why do you want to talk to me alone?" Paige couldn't look at Alex.

"Alex, after we broke-up, I went to The Dot and sat alone so I could think. Spinner was closing up and offered me a ride home and I- well, I kissed him." Alex remained silent. "The next day I slept with him, but it didn't mean anything, I swear." She looked up at Alex. Alex's expression was blank. "Alex?" Alex smirked.

"Hmm, I didn't think you'd tell the truth."

"What?"

"I knew you slept with Spinner. I just needed to hear it from you." Alex said.

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, I'm mad as hell. But I'm not gonna hold it against you. I might hold it against Spinner, though."

"That's why you told Nick you'd beat Spinner up if he messed with him?"

"Yup."

"Who told you and how long have you known?"

"Nick told me a few months ago."

"So, you've known all along?"

"Yup. You know what? First day you came here, I didn't think I'd be able to speak to you, let alone touch you. I just kept thinking about how you and Spinner used to be together. And then I kept imagining you and him… well, you know. When I first found out, I went into a… depression. Then, I finally got over it."

"Sorry, I put you through so much grief." Paige said.

"It's OK. I've got you now. And he doesn't." Alex said, her last sentence in sing-song. Paige giggled.

"You're so immature."

"Yeah, well, that's why you love me."

"Well, that's one reason. You're also understanding. When you wanna be." Paige added.

"Come on. The others probably think I murdered you right now." Alex said. "Hey, that gives me an idea."

"No. None of your ideas."

"What? It would've been a good prank."

"Maybe next time."

"But you may never do anything awful like this to me again." Paige punched Alex in the arm. "Ow!"

"I'll never do anything awful to you like this again." Alex grinned. She kissed Paige out of gratitude for what she'd just said.

"You better not. Now come on." The two walked out of the room. "OW!" Alex closed her eyes.

"I know. Bright light. Power's back." Nick said. Nick and Alex were very sensitive to light when they'd been in darkness for too long. They had to adjust before the stinging went away.

"I can see that." Alex said. Darcy went to turn out the light. "Thank you." Alex opened her eyes again.

"I say we watch a movie." Nick said.

"What movie, hun?" Paige asked.

"How about Rent?"

"Alright." Marco said. Everyone else agreed. Nick pulled out the movie and put it in the DVD player. Everyone settled themselves around the room. Nick, Darcy, Marco, Paige, and Alex sat on the couch. Emma and Manny sat on the floor and Ellie in an armchair. Jimmy pushed himself next to the couch.

"Before we start the movie. How about we do a sing along?"

"What?" Alex asked.

"Like we're a particular character and we sing there parts."

"Sounds fun. I wanna be Angel." Marco said.

"OK. I'm Roger." Nick said.

"Guess that makes Darcy, Mimi." Emma said.

"Guess it does." Darcy said.

"Does this automatically make us Joanne and Maureen?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, unless Ellie, Manny, or Emma wanna join in." Nick said.

"No." Emma, Ellie, and Manny said.

"OK. I'm Benny." Jimmy said.

"Great. Now we have to decide who's Maureen and who's Joanne between you two." Nick said.

"I thought it was obvious." Alex said. Paige hit her.

"OK. So, Lex is Maureen and Paige is Joanne. Perfect."

"Wait, but you need a Mark and Collins." Manny said.

"I'll be Mark." Marco said.

"And I'll be Collins." Jimmy said. Nick started the movie.

_ALL  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year? _

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love _

JOANNE/PAIGE  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?

COLLINS/JIMMY  
In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.

ALL  
It's time now to sing out,  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!

JOANNE/PAIGE  
Oh you got to got to remember the love! Remember the love,  
You measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love.  
Share love, give love spread love

_Measure, measure you life in love._

"Yes. Time for one of my favorite songs of the movie." Nick said.

_MARK/MARCO  
How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day?  
Headlines - bread-lines blow my mind  
And now this deadline "Eviction - or pay"  
Rent! _

ROGER/NICK  
How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong,  
Though they once sounded right and rare?

_When the notes are sour, where is the power you once had to ignite the air? _

MARK/MARCO  
And we're hungry and frozen

ROGER/NICK  
Some life that we've chosen

ROGER & MARK/ NICK & MARCO  
How we gonna pay?

_How we gonna pay?  
How we gonna pay? _

_Last year's rent? _

ROGER/NICK  
How do you start a fire when there's nothing  
to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue?

MARK/MARCO  
How can you generate heat  
When you can't feel your feet?

ROGER & MARK/ NICK & MARCO  
And they're turning blue!

MARK/MARCO  
You light up a mean blaze

ROGER/NICK  
With posters -

MARK/MARCO  
And screenplays

ROGER & MARK/ NICK & MARCO  
How we gonna pay?

_How we gonna pay?  
How we gonna pay? _

_Last year's rent? _

COLLINS/JIMMY  
How do you stay on your feet when on every street  
It's "trick or treat" and tonight it's "trick"  
"Welcome back to town"

_I should lie down  
Everything's brown,_

_And uh-oh, I feel sick _

MARK/MARCO  
Where is he?

COLLINS/JIMMY  
Getting dizzy

ROGER & MARK/NICK & MARCO  
How we gonna pay

ALL  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

MARK/MARCO  
The music ignites the night with passionate fire

ROGER/NICK  
The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit

MARK/MARCO  
Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground

ROGER & MARK/ NICK & MARCO  
And feel the heat of the future's glow  
How do you leave the past behind  
When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart?  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
'Til you're torn apart  
Rent!

ALL  
How can you connect in an age  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray!  
What binds the fabric together  
When the raging, shifting winds of change  
Keep ripping away!

BENNY/JIMMY  
Draw a line in the sand  
And then make a stand!

ROGER/NICK  
Use your camera to spar

MARK/MARCO  
Use your guitar

ALL  
When they act tough - you call their bluff

ROGER & MARK/ NICK & MARCO  
We're not gonna pay

ALL  
We're not gonna pay  
We're not gonna pay  
Last year's rent! This year's rent!  
Next year's rent  
Rent rent rent rent rent  
We're not gonna pay rent!!  
'Cause everything is RENT!!!

Nick put his arm around Darcy and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Ahh, my part." Jimmy said.

"Close-up. Benjamin Coffin III. Our ex-roommate who married Allison Gray of the Westport Grays. His father-in-law bought several buildings on the block and a vacant lot, home to Tent City. Benny hopes to evict all of the homeless from Tent City and build a cyber studio." said the character of Mark.

"Roger, looking good for a guy coming off a year of withdrawal." said Benny.

"What do you want, Benny?" Roger asked.

"What do I want? Uh, well, my investor-"

"You mean your father-in-law?" Mark said.

"Right. Read about Maureen's performance in the Village Voice, got pissed, and sent me down here to collect the rent."

"What rent?"

"This past year's rent, which I let slide."

"Let slide? You said we were golden."

"When you bought the building?" Roger said.

"When we were roommates. Remember?"

"Yeah. How could I forget? You, me, Collins, and _Maureen_." Nick paused the movie.

"How interesting would it be if Jimmy, Marco, Alex, and I all lived in this apartment?" Nick asked.

"They'd starve. Because me and you eat entirely too much." Alex said. They all laughed.

"Just wondering." Nick un-paused the movie.

"How is the drama queen?" Benny said.

"She's getting ready for her performance." Mark said.

"I know. You still her production manager?"

"Not exactly."

"Still datin' her?"

"I was dumped."

"She got a new man?"

"Well, no."

"What's his name?"

"Joanne." Mark and Roger said. Benny laughed.

"Alex." Marco and Nick said at the same time. The girls hit them. Marco, Nick, and Jimmy chuckled.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Mark said.

"Well, you expect sympathy from the guy who turned off our power on Christmas Eve?" Roger said.

"Got your attention didn't it?" Benny said.

_ROGER/NICK  
What happened to Benny  
What happened to his heart  
And the ideals he once pursued? _

BENNY/JIMMY  
The owner of that lot next door  
Has a right to do with it as he pleases

ROGER/NICK  
Happy birthday, Jesus!

BENNY/JIMMY  
The rent

MARK/MARCO  
You're wasting your time

ROGER/NICK  
We're broke

MARK/MARCO  
And you broke your word -- this is absurd

BENNY/JIMMY  
There is one way you won't have to pay

ROGER/NICK  
I knew it!

BENNY/JIMMY  
Next door, the home of Cyber Arts, you see  
And now that the block is re-zoned  
Our dream can become a reality  
You'll see boys  
You'll see boys  
A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio  
I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee  
That you can stay here for free  
If you do me one small favor

MARK/MARCO  
What?

BENNY/JIMMY  
Convince Maureen to cancel her protest

_  
MARK/MARCO  
Why not just get an injunction or call the cops _

BENNY/JIMMY  
I did, and they're on stand by  
But my investors would rather  
I handle this quietly

ROGER/NICK  
You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city  
Then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV!

BENNY/JIMMY  
You want to produce films and write songs?  
You need somewhere to do it!  
It's what we used to dream about  
Think twice before you pooh-pooh it  
You'll see boys  
You'll see boys  
You'll see -- the beauty of a studio  
That lets us do our work and get paid  
With condos on the top  
Whose rent keeps open our shop  
Just stop the protest  
And you'll have it made  
You'll see -- or you'll pack

For the rest of the movie, they'd had a good time putting on a performance for each other. In Tango Maureen, Paige and Marco tangoed. During Today 4 U, Nick and Alex switched off while doing Angel's drum solo. While singing Another Day, Darcy and Nick actually looked like they were arguing. During La Vie Boheme, Darcy and Marco danced together, Nick played Musetta's Waltz on guitar (just as Roger did). During Take Me or Leave Me, the gang got a stunning performance from Alex and Paige. In Goodbye Love, emotion was shown in all of their voices. What You Own was when everyone realized Nick's voice was similar to Roger's. Of course, he had many singing voices. That was just one of them. But Marco and Nick did a great job (everyone got a kick out of Marco hitting Nick in his jaw). In No Day But Today, everyone sang their hearts out. It was the last song of the movie. Had to go out with a bang.

"That was fun. But I have to go." Darcy said.

"Yeah, so do we." Ellie said. Jimmy rolled to the door.

"Alright, I'll take you home, Darce. Emma, Manny, you guys leaving?" Nick said.

"No, we'll stay the night again. Plus, we couldn't possibly leave Marco alone with those two lovebirds." Emma said.

"Alright. Hey, I say tomorrow we go to the park like we planned today. At noon."

"OK. We'll meet you there." Ellie said.

"Bye, guys." Jimmy said.

"Bye." the others said.

"I'll be back soon, guys." Nick said.

"OK. Later." Paige said. Nick and Darcy left, closing the door behind them. "So, what's next on our agenda?"


	15. Good-byes

**A/N: I got huge Palex feels yesterday and felt this story deserved a proper wrap up. So, here we go. Finally, after seven years.**

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentleman. This is Nick Simpson, if you didn't know that, and right now, we are at the park. And when I say we, I mean me and my friends. Let's go see what they're doing." Nick turned the camera from himself and hanging out on the jungle gym were Sean, Emma, Manny, Craig, and Darcy. "Hey guys. Here we have Sean, Emma, Craig a.k.a. Craigory, Manny, and Darcy. These are the only ones that still haven't graduated from Degrassi. Havin' fun?" He zoomed in on each one of them as he said their names.

"First off, I told you never to call me Craigory and now you put it on camera. That's disrespectful." Craig said. Nick chuckled.

"We're having fun." Emma said.

"Good, because you guys look like a bunch of kindergartners."

"Shut up." Manny said. Nick walked over to Marco and Dylan. The couple was sitting under a large maple tree, Marco wrapped in Dylan's arms. They'd been like that all day, understandably. Dylan, spotting Nick in his peripheral, looked up with that perfect white grin of his.

"Hey, what's up?" Dylan said.

"Here are Marco and Dylan." Nick said. "Dylan is a hockey player and Marco is extremely good at what he does."

"Hey!" Marco said.

"Just saying. None of us actually know exactly what you do," Nick laughed. Marco waved him off.

"Aww, don't get offended," Dylan coaxed, kissing his boyfriend. Nick made a playful face at them before walking over to Paige and Alex. They were seated on a park bench, facing one another and talking. Just talking to Nick's shock. He smiled, watching them.

"And here we have two of my favorite people in the world, Paige and Alex. Our newly reunited couple." Alex rolled her eyes as Paige waved toward the camera. Nick chuckled at Alex. "Oh, come on, Lex. Give me something to work with." Alex looked at the camera and stuck out her tongue, evoking a laugh from Paige. "I love you, too, Alex."

"I'd hope so. You gotta live with me," she said.

"I'm gonna miss you two," Paige said. Nick moved the camera towards her. She had a laughing smile on her face, but Nick and Alex could both see the flecks of sadness in her eyes.

"Stay longer," Alex complained. "You don't need to leave tonight."

"Classes start back up Monday, babe. I need the next few days to prep," Paige said, looking at Alex. Nick stood back and watched. He really couldn't say anything. Of course he wanted Paige and Marco to stay, but he knew what it was like with university. "But I'll drive up when I can. On weekends when I'm not drowned in schoolwork I'll be here for spring break. You can drive up to see me. It'll be fun."

"Doesn't mean I'll miss you any less," Alex said. Paige smiled softly and kissed her.

"That's what phones are for."

"Oh, you guys and your cuteness. I aspire to that," Nick butt in. Paige and Alex looked at him with smirks. The brunette reached out to hit his leg. Nick jumped back to avoid it, laughing. "Alright, alright. I get it."

Nick shut off the camera.

* * *

"Alright, so, we'll be back within the next month, hopefully," Paige said as they hurried into the airport. She and Marco were rushing. They'd taken much longer to get to the airport than they'd anticipated. Traffic had been terrible. Of course, it would be terrible the moment they need to get to the airport. Nick had had to find streets and back alleys to go through and it still wasn't enough.

"Babe, only come if it works out for you, okay? We'll figure it out over the phone," Alex said. Paige looked at her.

"Oh, you're the reasonable one now?" Paige teased. Alex shrugged.

"Well, you're in a rush which makes you stressed. One of us has to be the logical one."

Paige and Marco stopped to look at Alex, Nick, Dylan, and Darcy. Marco pulled Nick and Darcy into a hug and Paige grabbed onto her brother.

"We're gonna miss you guys," Marco said, going to hug Alex and then his boyfriend. Paige hugged Nick and Darcy and then her girlfriend. She held on tightly to Alex, not wanting to let go. The other two couples watched with smiles on their faces. Nick couldn't help but hold out a hand to Marco who gave him a high five. They'd done it. They'd brought Paige and Alex back together.

"Marco, we need a new mission," Nick pointed out. The others laughed.

"You're right. I'll text you for brainstorming when we get to Banting."

"We better get going, Marco," Paige said. Marco sighed and nodded, giving Dylan one more hug. Paige gave Alex a good-bye kiss before the two friends headed off towards their gate with a wave. The four left behind smiled, watching them go.

"I miss her already," Alex admitted. Nick chuckled, pulling her under his arm.

"Come on. Let's get you home so we can play some Halo while you wait by the phone," he said, turning them all around and heading back to the car.

All in all, it'd been a productive winter break.


End file.
